Croire que tout n'est pas perdu
by Soulliah
Summary: Venez redécouvrir les aventures de nos héros à travers les yeux de Soulliah Weasley. Qui est-elle ? Lisez et vous saurez… SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

Soulliah par contre m'appartient à moi.

**Résumé:** Vous connaissez tous le célèbre trio Gryffondorien ? Et si au lieu de trois ils avaient été quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne en plus aurait pût changer dans les aventures de nos héros ? Et si en plus cette personne se révélait malgré elle bien plus mystérieuse qu'il n'y parait ? Saurez vous découvrir tous les mystères qui entourent Soulliah ? Il n'y a qu'en lisant la fiction que vous saurez…

**Avertissement:** Pas pour le moment non.

_____________________________________________________________________

Et maintenant la fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 1 : **_**''_C'était une sombre époque Harry… Une sombre époque…''_**

Le soir tombait doucement sur l'immense étendue de neige immaculée recouvrant la campagne, les jardins et les toits des maisons un peut plus loin. Albus n'aurait pas pût faire penser au père noël qu'en cette époque et il se sentait soulagé dans le fond qu'elle lui ait donné rendez-vous à une heure si tardive. Marchant tranquillement sans rencontrer âme qui vive dans ce froid hivernal, il pénétra bientôt dans le village fraichement débarrassé de ses décorations de noël lumineuses. Ses pas faisaient doucement crisser la neige sur son chemin et il poussa bientôt un petit portail de bois lui arrivant à peine à hauteur de la taille. Comme toutes les autres du village, l'allée avait été débarrassée au maximum de la neige à coups de pelle pour éviter les accidents malheureux et le vieil homme eu un bref sourire en arrivant devant la porte sur laquelle la couronne de sapin était encore suspendue. Le vieux mage n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de lever la main pour frapper doucement contre la porte, un coup, puis trois et encore un…

Attendant qu'on lui ouvre, le directeur d'un âge déjà bien avancé observa le soleil couchant disparaitre derrière les montagnes encore enneigées qui se situaient à quelques kilomètres seulement et il eu un petit soupire triste. Qui aurait pût croire, en admirant ce spectacle tellement simple qu'offrait la nature, qu'ils traversaient tous une période affreuse ? Pas les moldus en tout cas, ils se retrouvaient bien parfois devant des morts inexpliquées mais jamais au grand jamais ils n'auraient pût se douter qu'un puissant mage noir leur en voulait à tous autant qu'ils étaient pour le simple fait d'être sur terre… Albus sortit brutalement de ses réflexions en entendant de l'autre coté de la porte le bruit d'un verrou que l'on ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard il se trouvait en face d'une grande femme aux cheveux châtains qui lui souriait aimablement avec un air calme avant de le faire entrer.

« Vous arrivez juste à temps Professeur Dumbledore… »

Sa voix était calme, sereine, on avait l'impression qu'elle vivait dans le meilleur des mondes ou tout était rose et bleu et que jamais de sa vie elle n'avait connu le malheur et la douleur. Pourtant le vieux mage savait bien que c'était le cas… Comment pouvait-elle agir ainsi tout en sachant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? En sachant ce qu'il se passerait ensuite ? C'était un vrai mystère pour le directeur pourtant habitué à résoudre les énigmes les plus tordues… Albus lui rendit néanmoins son sourire et entra dans la chaleur accueillante et bienfaitrice de la demeure qui s'ouvrait directement sur un salon à la décoration sobre et bien rangée… Quelques signes trahissaient les origines sorcières de la famille vivant ici comme la baguette négligemment posée sur la table basse, les quelques photographies mouvantes sur le manteau de la cheminée ou encore le scrutoscope immobile posé au centre de la table de la salle à manger.

« Il n'est pas là ? »

« Non monsieur… C'est mieux ainsi… » Répondit la jeune femme aux profond yeux bleus.

Albus était contrarié, elle n'aurait pas dû prendre tout ça avec tant de philosophie, elle aurait dû vouloir se cacher, cacher sa famille mais non, elle se bornait à lui répéter que son destin était ailleurs et que ses facultés ne l'autorisaient pas à changer ce qu'elle savait être le seul avenir possible. Au lieu de ça, il se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle n'avait apparemment mis personne au courant, pas même son mari… Dumbledore reteint un soupire désabusé et regarda la jeune femme retirer quelque chose de son oreille. Un éclair argenté plus tard et il compris qu'elle se séparait de son bijou qu'elle posait à présent précautionneusement dans un petit écrin de velours pourpre. Albus tenta une dernière fois de la raisonner.

« Voyons mon enfant vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… »

« J'ai pris ma décision Albus… Et vous m'avez promis… »

Albus baissa les yeux après un moment où les prunelles plus foncées que les siennes l'eurent regardé avec insistance et d'une façon qui n'acceptait pas le refus. Pourquoi fallait-il que lui, l'ancien Gryffondor le plus manipulateur de son époque, se fasse si facilement avoir pas une femme dont il aurait pût aisément être le grand père ?! La jeune femme s'avança vers le vieil homme qui arborait un air las mais résigné et plaça d'autorité le petit écrin dans sa main avant de lui dire dans un sourire.

« Vous la lui offrirez lorsqu'elle suivra mes traces et celles de son père à Poudlard… Mais en secret, elle ne doit pas savoir trop tôt… »

« Vous avez réellement tout prévu… »

C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose et l'homme avait d'avantage parlé pour lui-même. La jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à sortir du salon se tourna légèrement vers le vieillard et murmura avec une voix triste et brisé qu'elle s'efforçait de maitriser.

« C'est la moindre des choses… Mon dernier cadeau… »

Albus aurait voulu répliquer, se faufiler dans cette brèche, cette faiblesse, et la faire changer d'avis mais elle était partit sans attendre, cherchant surement à échapper à ce genre de scène. Elle était bien décidée a protéger la vie de son enfant, peut importe les sacrifices. Albus attendit un long moment avant de voir la femme redescendre du premier étage, les bras chargés. La femme déposa un baisé sur le front du bébé paisiblement endormi et plaça l'enfant dans les bras du vieux mage qui la regardait étrangement à la fois un peu perdu, penaud et surtout résigné.

« Prenez bien soin d'elle… Il est temps pour vous de partir. »

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, les deux sorciers se regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller et Albus le rompis.

« Je suivrai vos instructions… Adieu… »

Albus se tourna et finit par sortir de la maison, protégeant l'enfant dans sa cape. Il partit sans un regard en arrière, ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir partir si jamais il se tournait vers la maison. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur, une mère au cœur déchiré laissait son unique enfant aux soins d'un autre… Et elle n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de regarder la silhouette du vieux mage se faire de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, emportant sa fille vers un avenir plus sur et joyeux. Ce soir ou peut-être demain, son mari rentrerait de sa longue mission et ne trouverait personne chez lui… c'était mieux ainsi, pensa-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait lentement sur sa joue.

Elle resta un long moment à regarder la nuit bien qu'Albus eut disparu depuis plusieurs heures. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la dernière vision qu'elle avait eu de son enfant. Bientôt, dans le silence morbide qui avait pris la pièce depuis le départ du directeur de Poudlard, un sifflement aigu se fit entendre, détournant pour la première fois l'attention de la jeune femme. Le scrutoscope se réveillait enfin… Cette fois-ci elle y était mais même si elle savait où était son destin, elle ne se rendrait pas sans se battre… Elle attrapait sa baguette au moment où la porte d'entrée volait en éclats, se détachant de ses gonds et où la maison se remplissait d'une lumière verte…

Plus tard cette nuit là, un grand homme brun arpentait joyeusement le sentier en direction de sa maison. Il était contant, voila plus d'un mois qu'il était partit pour une mission et qu'il n'avait pût voir sa femme en fin de grossesse. Il avait passé ses quarante derniers jours à se demander si tout allait bien, si le bébé était né, à quoi il ressemblerait… Ils n'avaient pas voulu connaitre le sexe de l'enfant à l'avance, prenant ça comme une nouvelle aventure dans laquelle ils se jetaient à corps perdus… Il avait souvent imaginé son enfant et tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'il ressemble à sa femme… Le visage éclairé par l'aube tout juste arrivé, l'homme sourit en se disant qu'il pourrait surprendre sa femme au saut du lit et lui faire ainsi une belle surprise mais alors qu'il arrivait en vue de la maison, son sourire se fana à une vitesse ahurissante… La joie faisant place à la peur lorsqu'il reconnu au dessus de sa maison, la marque fantomatique des mangemorts, flottant au dessus des tuiles en leur donnant une étrange couleur verte.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il se mis a courir pour atteindre la maison, dérapant dans la neige sans y prendre garde, il arriva tant bien que mal devant le portail curieusement intact. Ne sachant pas trop comment, il réussit a pousser le portail et marcha lentement vers la porte, priant Merlin pour que sa femme et son enfant n'aient rien. Mais lorsqu'enfin la porte d'entrée arriva dans son champ de vision, il se remis à courir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses… La porte tenait miraculeusement sur un seul gond, pendant tristement contre le mur au papier peint déchiré et l'homme resta un long moment dans l'entrée à observer la salle a manger et le salon où régnait le chao total. Les tables renversées, le canapé éventré, les fauteuils retourné le tapis en cendre, la cheminée à moitié démolie, les souvenirs, les bibelots, les photos… rien ne pouvait être sauvé… La fenêtre du salon laissait l'air glacial de ce mois de janvier entrer dans la demeure par l'énorme trou qui était fait en son centre, apparemment la bataille avait eu lieu ici-même…

Quelque chose brilla sur le sol parmi la poussière et les débris. L'homme se pencha et trouva le scrutoscope que sa femme avait reçu comme cadeau de la part de son frère jumeau. Un dernier espoir l'assaillit, peut-être le scrutoscope l'avait-elle prévenu et qu'elle avait réussit à fuir… Serrant douloureusement l'objet magique dans sa main, il s'avança bravement parmi les débris et monta à l'étage. Sa chambre - leur chambre - était vide et le lit n'avait pas été défait, la bataille ne sembla pas avoir gagné le premier… L'homme ouvrit malgré tout chaque porte, chaque placard à la recherche de quelqu'un, d'un indice, n'importe quoi lui prouvant que sa femme et son enfant étaient encore en vie. Il ouvrit finalement la chambre de l'enfant… Tout était en ordre et le lit était défait mais l'enfant n'y était pas… Doucement, l'homme s'approcha et attrapa un petit nounours en peluche mauve, se perdant dans sa contemplation jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du bruit provenant de l'entrée. Abandonnant la chambre sans remords, il se précipita dans les escaliers.

« Nina ?!! »

Arrivant au salon, son sourire s'effaça, reconnaissant son ancien professeur de métamorphose qui se tenait, raide, dans la lumière de la porte d'entrée. Son visage était dur, fermé, et une légère tristesse perçait son regard immobile. Ils l'attendaient pourtant pour qu'il fasse le compte rendu de sa mission mais Albus avait vu juste lorsqu'il avait suggéré que l'homme serait plutôt partit rejoindre sa femme en premier lieu et c'était elle, Minerva McGonagall, qui avait été lâchement désignée par le directeur pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. La voix de l'homme redevint froide, craintive et les sourcils froncés, il repris.

« Professeur McGonagall… »

La directrice des Gryffondor n'arrivait pas a prononcer ces paroles tellement dures, et le courage propre à sa maison lui faisait atrocement défaut au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. Elle qui était si prompte à rester maitresse de ses émotions et à se montrer rigide et disciplinée, elle qui faisait respecter le silence et l'ordre dans sa classe comme dans sa maison, elle qui avait réponse à tout, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions… Les yeux d'ordinaire dur au regard juste de la femme se voilèrent et furent bientôt plein de larmes contenues et sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle réussit à répondre aux interrogations, aux espoirs muets du jeune homme.

« Je suis navré… Nous sommes arrivé trop tard… Ils étaient déjà partit… »

L'ancien élève accusa le coup même si ses yeux sombres brillèrent instantanément et il dégluti avec difficulté, ne voulant pas encore admettre la réalité de la situation. Des débuts de sanglots dans la voix il répondit tant bien que mal.

« Et l'enfant ? »

« Ils ont aussi emmené votre fille… Je suis désolée… »

« Une petite fille…. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure, maintenant il savait ce qui l'avait taraudé pendant neufs mois… « Laissez moi seul. »

Minerva compris très bien la demande et, retenant toujours ses émotions traitresses d'une main de fer, elle quitta la maison pour attendre dans le jardin, laissant un peu d'intimité à l'homme dans sa tristesse. Le scrutoscope lui glissa des mains, se brisant sur le sol et il tomba à genoux… A peine une minute après qu'elle eu quitté les murs, le professeur de métamorphose entendit un cri d'animal blessé déchirer le silence. Minerva ferma fortement les yeux, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre tellement fort qu'on aurait pût croire qu'elle voulait les faire fusionner et des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir… Albus n'avait pas le droit de l'obliger à assister à ce genre de chose, d'en être le témoin impuissant et de la laisser entendre l'homme hurler sa rage, sa peine, seul dans sa maison entre ses pleurs bruyants…

Oh elle connaissait la peine, la difficulté d'annoncer aux familles qu'un des leurs était capturé, torturé ou tué par un mangemort ou celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en personne… Mais c'était tellement différent maintenant… Elle connaissait personnellement ce jeune homme pour avoir été son professeur durant sept longues années scolaires et il en avait été de même pour la femme qu'il venait de perdre… Et Albus l'avait pourtant obligé a aller à la rencontre du jeune homme dont la vie venait de s'écrouler en seulement deux phrases par la faute d'un monstre haïssant ce qu'il était lui-même pourtant… Minerva n'avait jamais eu d'enfants mais elle comprenait un minimum le désarroi, la souffrance et la détresse de l'homme prostré au sol, tenant un nounours mauve dans ses bras et pleurant à chaudes larmes alors qu'il n'était qu'au début de son deuil…

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dans le petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, tout le monde connaissait la famille Weasley. Naturellement, comment passer à coté de cette grande famille même si elle habitait en dehors de la ville ? Il arrivait souvent aux enfants de venir jouer dans les rues pendant que leurs parents s'extasiaient un peut trop sur les stands du marché quotidien. Le père surtout, Grand, mince, les cheveux roux flamboyant et des lunettes sur le nez, son front commençant doucement à se dégarnir. Il posait toujours des questions aussi étranges qu'inattendues jusqu'à ce que sa femme : aussi rousse que lui et avec les mêmes yeux bleu clair, plus petite et joliment potelée, ne le fasse taire d'un regard sévère. Moins détendue que son mari, elle gardait un œil attentionné et vif sur sa nombreuse progéniture. L'ainée s'appelait William - même s'il répondait plus souvent à son diminutif, Bill - Il avait à présent une bonne quinzaine d'année. Roux comme tous les autres, les yeux bleus également, il avait les cheveux un peut trop long et un petit air rebelle qui plaisait aux filles du village. Le second, Charlie, avait deux ans de moins et était plutôt petit et costaud que son ainé, et couverts d'égratignures, témoins de ses nombreuses cascades, ces deux là étaient rarement bien loin l'un de l'autre. Suivait ensuite : Percy, il était âgé de neuf ans et avait un petit air intellectuel bien renforcé par ses lunettes rondes et son air pincé lorsqu'il voyait ses frères jouer dans la poussière. Ensuite, les jumeaux, Fred et George, qui avaient sept ans et étaient de loin les plus turbulents des enfants Weasley. Jamais ils n'hésitaient a faire une farce à quelqu'un, qu'importe l'âge de leur victime et les réprimandes de leur mère. Après les deux clowns de la famille, il y avait Ron, qui avait eu cinq ans en Mai et semblait effacé même s'il donnait l'impression de chercher l'attention de ses parents par les moyens à sa disposition. Il y avait également Soulliah, elle aussi âgée de cinq ans, seule enfant de la famille a déroger à la règle et à arborer une tignasse brune dont aucune mèches ne semblait de la même longueur et de grands yeux noir comme la nuit. Puis la petite dernière, Ginny, qui avait seulement quatre ans et qui malgré le fait qu'elle soit haute comme trois pommes, semblait loin de se laisser marcher sur les pieds…

Les Weasley vivaient dans une vieille baraque biscornue un peu plus loin vers les collines, là où les gens du village ne venaient jamais. Le sentier était plutôt rude et ils se demandaient souvent comment les parents trouvaient encore le courage de retourner chez eux à pieds après avoir parcouru la place du village tout en surveillant leurs bambins remuants… Personne n'avait donc jamais réellement vu leur maison de près et c'était une bonne chose dans le fond. Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient des sang-pur, pas prétentieux le moins du monde, mais ne connaissant pas grand choses à ce qui faisait étrange chez eux pour des moldus. Ils n'étaient pas bien riches non plus, mais l'argent n'avait jamais fait le bonheur et ils prenaient ceci avec philosophie, gardant malgré tout la tête hors de l'eau, donnant l'indispensable a chacun de leurs enfants et étant toujours prêt a aider leurs amis, ayant le cœur sur la main même si la fortune ne suivait pas leurs bonnes intentions… Arthur Weasley travaillait au ministère de la magie, partant souvent tôt le matin et revenant tard le soir, parfois même après que les enfants soient déjà couchés… Ca ne l'empêchait pas de faire le tour des chambres et d'embrasser ses enfants sur le front alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras de Morphée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Molly quand à elle, restait à la maison pour entretenir cette dernière et éduquer les plus jeunes. Bill allait entrer dans sa sixième année au collège Poudlard et Charlie allait sur sa quatrième année d'étude. Les sept plus jeunes n'avaient pas encore l'âge requis pour aller au collège et étudiaient donc les bases chez eux, sous l'autorité de leur mère, comme la plus part des enfants nés dans une famille typiquement sorcière.

Mais les enfants ne se souciaient pas réellement des devoirs en ce magnifique début du mois d'Août mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-cinq. Après tout, les vacances d'été étaient faites pour s'amuser… Et justement, les enfants avaient inventé un jeu particulièrement stupide. En réalité, c'était Bill et Charlie qui avaient eu cette idée idiote. Le jeu consistait à passer une nuit complète dehors sans dormir et à ne revenir qu'au petit matin, sans que les parents ne le voient histoire de ne pas se faire punir. Selon la fierté des petits garçons, cela servait à prouver leur courage et le fait d'être digne d'appartenir à la famille Weasley. En effet, les rouquins passaient par la maison Gryffondor depuis des générations entières. Bill avait commencé, montrant l'exemple, et quand on avait quinze ans, il n'était pas bien compliqué de passer une nuit dans le jardin de la maison… Charlie avait aussi passé l'épreuve avec facilité, mais Percy par contre… Il avait d'abord refusé puis avait fini par accepté, ne supportant plus les moqueries de ses frères cadets… Seulement, il n'était resté qu'un petit quart d'heure sur le perron avant d'aller dormir dans la chambre de ses parents… Il est bien évident que les quolibets redoublèrent a partir de cet instant. Fred et George étaient déjà inséparables à cette époque et du haut de leurs sept ans, ils avaient passé la nuit dehors, près de la remise à balais, ensemble a jouer à la bataille explosive… Ils s'étaient endormi durant la nuit et le coq du voisin le plus proche les avaient réveillé aux premiers rayons du soleil.

La logique aurait voulu que la suivante sur la liste, soit Soulliah qui avait quelques mois de plus que Ron, mais lorsqu'elle voulu prendre son tour, ses frères ainés refusèrent sous prétexte qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour passer la nuit dehors comme ça… La petite fille n'en n'avait pas fait plus de cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache que Ron avait passé l'épreuve lui… Soulliah avait alors vu rouge et elle avait tempêté après ses frères en finissant par leur jurer qu'elle leur prouverait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une fille qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire aussi bien que les autres… Bill n'avait rien dit, mais il avait été le seul à prendre les propos de la petite fille au sérieux et depuis, il passait toutes les nuits dans la chambre de Soulliah et Ginny pour vérifier que les deux fillettes soient bien dans leurs lits… Jusqu'à maintenant, ça avait été le cas mais l'ainé de la fratrie ne se sentait pas plus rassuré pour autant… Et il avait raison…

Soulliah était contente, cette nuit, enfin, elle avait réussit à rester éveillée assez longtemps pour entendre ses parents monter se coucher… Quelques minutes plus tard, les ronflements de son père s'élevaient dans le couloir… La petite fille sortit lentement de son lit, se frotta les yeux et sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup tout en agrippant fortement un vieil hippogriffe en peluche ayant appartenu à Charlie. Evitant tant bien que mal la quatrième marche de l'escalier afin de ne pas la faire grincer, elle réussit à gagner le salon et passa rapidement dans la cuisine. La petite brunette osait à peine respirer tellement elle craignait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. La petite main gauche de la fillette agrippa la poignée ronde de la porte de la cuisine et fit tourner cette dernière centimètres par centimètres. Lorsqu'un petit 'clic' se fit entendre, elle su que la porte était ouverte et elle la tira le plus doucement possible, n'arrivant pas a faire taire le léger grincement habituel. Soulliah se figea comme un chat aux aguets et finit par sortir de la maison lorsqu'elle se sentit plus sur d'elle. La porte fut refermée tout aussi lentement et silencieusement que possible et la fillette fut totalement rassurée une fois que la porte ait de nouveau émis son petit 'clic'.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle observa la nuit sans oser se détacher de la porte pendant plusieurs minutes. La nuit avait quelque chose d'effrayant, surtout pour une enfant de cinq ans mais Ron avait bien réussit lui alors pourquoi pas elle ? Sur cette belle décision, la fillette s'éloigna pas à pas de la maison. Elle connaissait ce jardin par cœur, après tout elle était née ici, mais la nuit tout était différent et légèrement effrayant. Les hauts arbres entourant la maison étaient parfaitement immobiles mais leurs ombres se projetaient d'une façon menaçante sur la terre de la cour. Soulliah dégluti avec difficulté et observa plutôt le ciel. Il était d'une belle couleur encre et aucun nuage ne l'assombrissait. Soulliah était heureuse, la lune était pleine et sans les nuages, elle voyait bien assez pour ne pas se retrouver dans le noir total. Elle n'avait que cinq ans et pas de baguette magique donc elle n'aurait pas pût se diriger pour s'occuper durant le reste de la nuit.

Quand on a cinq ans, on est bourré d'imagination et un rien nous amuse durant des heures. Et même la nuit, quand il faut ne faire aucun bruit, on arrive encore à s'occuper… C'était surement le meilleur moyen pour que la petite Soulliah passe son temps sans trop s'inquiéter d'être dehors a une heure si tardive. Elle commença donc a courir un peu partout en faisant bouger son hippogriffe dans les airs à bout de bras pour faire comme s'il volait, puis lorsqu'elle fut fatiguée, elle s'assis à même le sol, se souciant peu de sa chemise de nuit rouge décorée de petits cœurs avec des ailes et elle attrapa un bout de bois puis dessina dans la poussière, effaçant pour recommencer. Tout y passa, des bonhommes difformes, différents animaux, des fleurs, des maisons, des soleils… Mais le dessin la lassa bien vite et elle oublia alors toute idée de prudence pour ne pas réveiller ses parents et histoire de ne pas dormir et se donner du courage, elle se mis a chanter à tue-tête… Toutes les petites comptines que sa mère leur chantait y passèrent et naturellement, elle les chanta plusieurs fois d'affilé, ne connaissant pas vraiment d'autres chansons… Elle en était à sa cinquième reprise de l'alphabet des animaux magiques lorsqu'un cris perça le silence de la nuit. Immédiatement Soulliah se figea, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et ses mains serrant convulsivement son hippogriffe en peluche. Un deuxième cri retenti et la petite fille compris que ce n'était autre qu'un loup hurlant à la lune… Mais pas n'importe quel loup… Non, c'était bien trop fort pour être non magique…

Lentement, Soulliah se mis à marcher à reculons dès que ses muscles recommencèrent à lui obéir, sa respiration s'accélérant, elle regardait droit devant elle en priant Merlin de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne l'ait surtout pas entendu mais deux secondes plus tard, elle compris que ce n'était pas le cas alors qu'un troisième hurlement se faisait plus proche que les deux précédents. Immédiatement Soulliah se mis a courir de toutes les forces de ses petites jambes en laissant tomber sa peluche sur le sol. Soulliah essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle était réellement loin de la maison et courir en silence, surtout a cette allure, ce n'était pas possible. Son souffle se faisant difficile, elle commençait à pleurer mais n'arrêtait pas. Deux fois elle tomba et se releva pour continuer sa course, se rattachant à l'espoir de pouvoir y échapper… La remise était plus proche que la maison et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers la cabane à balais. Elle pouvait presque entendre les bruits de la course du loup-garou derrière elle et tout son corps était conscient qu'il la rattrapait. Enfin elle voyait les planches de bois formant le petit cabanon, un abri de fortune qui ne la protègerait finalement pas beaucoup mais avec un peu de chance, le loup-garou abandonnerait en ne la voyant pas dehors… Plus elle avançait, plus elle voyait la cabane grandir devant ses yeux et elle tomba une troisième fois, à deux pas de la porte. Seulement il était trop tard, il était déjà là…

Lentement, restant au sol, Soulliah se tourna pour faire face à l'animal qui la fixait de ses grands yeux ambre à la lueur sadique, la gueule ouverte laissant voir ses crocs luisants de baves a la lumière de la lune. Rampant comme elle pouvait, se laissant glisser sur les fesses, la petite fille essaya tant bien que mal de reculer le plus loin possible sans lâcher le homme loup du regard, espérant tomber sur la porte de la remise, elle était incapable d'émettre le moindre son, ses cordes vocales semblant avoir disparue sans prévenir. Deux secondes plus tard, alors que le lycanthrope se léchait les babines, Soulliah sentit son dos taper contre le bois dur de la remise à balais et sa peur se fit dix fois plus présente lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. C'était curieux comme on pouvait réagir dans certaines situations, d'autres auraient hurlé, supplié, se seraient battu… Mais elle, elle n'avait aucune réaction, totalement figée par la peur, même ses larmes avaient déserté ses yeux sombre.

Et tout bascula, le lycanthrope sembla en avoir assez de se régaler de la peur émanant de sa futur victime et, levant l'une de ses pattes avant, il l'abattit furieusement sur la petite fille qui hurla de toutes ses forces, la douleur intense réveillant ses sens et ses facultés par pur automatisme. Le loup-garou s'apprêta à frapper une seconde fois, prenant un malin plaisir a torturer sa proie, à jouer avec avant de la manger, et ce fut à cet instant qu'une vive lumière semblant provenir de nulle part éclaira la nuit… Un cri, la nuit qui revient, des bruits de pas précipités et plus rien… Rien que l'inconscience bienfaitrice, l'entourant de ténèbres curieusement réconfortantes….

« MAMAN ! PAPA !!! »

Courant à perdre haleine, Bill appelait ses parents avec une voix effrayée. Comme toujours, il était allé vérifier la chambre au milieu de la nuit et il avait trouvé le lit vide. Optimiste, l'ainé avait d'abord pensé que sa petite sœur était partit aux toilettes ou boire un verre d'eau mais alors qu'il entrait tout juste dans la cuisine, un cri à vous tordre les entrailles avait retentit et c'était alors comme s'il avait su d'avance… Sans réfléchir, ne sachant toujours pas après coups comment il avait fait, Bill était sortit en trombe et avait trouvé la bête penchée sur une petite silhouette recroquevillée contre la cabane à balais. Sa baguette s'était levée et il avait lancé le premier sort lui venant dans la tête. Le sortilège s'avérant être un incendio, il avait fait peur au loup-garou qui avait préféré fuir en entendant les cris du gamin ameutant toute la maisonnée. Bill s'était approché de sa petite sœur, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose et lorsqu'il la vit, il s'éloigna de trois pas avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac. Deux secondes plus tard, ses parents arrivaient, en pyjama sous leurs robes de chambre.

« Bill qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as crié ??!! Oh Merlin… ARTHUR !!! »

Toute affolée, Molly était sortit baguette brandie et alors qu'elle courrait en direction de son fils, elle aperçu sa fille étendue au sol, totalement inconsciente… Son premier réflexe avait été de se stopper instantanément, laissant sa baguette tomber au sol pour porter ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Elle regardait son mari s'approcher lentement de la petite fille et se pencher sur elle après une seconde d'hésitation. Arthur porta les doigts sur le coté droit de la gorge de la brunette et les minutes semblèrent durer des heures…

« Elle est vivante ! Vite il faut l'emmener à St Mangouste… Molly surveille les enfants. »

Arthur prenait les choses en main, sa femme étant pour le moment trop bouleversée pour réagir. Il fit apparaitre une épaisse couverture et y enveloppa précautionneusement sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Arthur s'assura que la petite était bien calée, et disparut dans un 'pop' sous les cris de sa femme qui cherchait a comprendre ce que faisait sa petite fille dehors à trois heures du matin. Arthur arriva presque instantanément devant l'entrée du célèbre hôpital St Mangouste et ne perdit pas de temps pour entrer en tenant sa fille contre son cœur qui battait à vive allure. Il déboula dans le hall quasiment désert à cette heure plus que matinale et vu qu'il ne trouvait personne, il hurla à la cantonade.

« AU SECOURS ! VENEZ M AIDER ! SAUVEZ MA PETITE FILLE ! »

Deux secondes plus tard, les médicomages arrivaient en masse et eurent un instant de stupeur en voyant l'état du bras de la fillette. Professionnel en toutes circonstances, ils reprirent vite le dessus et emmenèrent la petite en la faisant léviter sur un brancard puis disparurent après avoir demander quelques précisions à Arthur, laissant le père seul, a tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente. L'angoisse commença alors réellement à monter en grade, trop affolé jusqu'à maintenant pour se laisser emporter par sa peur, le père de famille ne pouvait plus que se laisser envahir par la peur de perdre un de ses enfants. Pendant ce temps là, bien qu'agonisante de terreur, Molly avait préféré rester à la maison, laisser ses enfants finir leur nuit correctement et les réveiller à une heure acceptable pour, premièrement punir sévèrement la totalité de ses fils, et deuxièmement, partir pour l'hôpital pour enfin savoir… Bill avait échappé de peut à la fessée, et était officiellement remonter se coucher, mais il ne ferma pas l'œil une seule seconde, rongé par le remord et craignant pour la vie de sa petite sœur. Histoire de s'occuper pendant ce temps là, Molly prépara des pancakes à emporter à l'hôpital histoire de partir le plus vite possible et comme il lui restait encore du temps et qu'elle avait peur de virer complètement folle à devoir attendre ici, elle se mis à nettoyer chaque recoin de sa cuisine qui n'avait jamais été aussi propre que lorsqu'elle monta réveiller toute la maisonnée à sept heures tapantes.

Les garçons n'avaient d'abord rien compris à la colère de leur mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur hurle à la figure qu'a cause de leur stupidité, leur sœur était entre la vie et la mort à l'heure qu'il était. Ils avaient tous été puni, sauf Ginny qui n'était absolument au courant de rien puis Molly s'était habillé et était partit en laissant la garde des enfants à Bill durant son absence. L'ainé ne pipait mot et a vrais dire, la maison n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse la journée… Lorsque Madame Weasley arriva à St Mangouste, elle retrouva son mari a tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente, se rongeant les ongles d'angoisse et ne se rendant pas tout de suite compte de la présence de sa femme. Quatre heures, quatre heures qu'il n'avait strictement aucune nouvelle sur l'état de sa fille et il était à chaque fois à deux doigts de forcer les portes de l'hôpital pour réclamer des comptes aux médicomages mais il se retenait, ne voulant pas les gêner dans leur travail… Ce n'est qu'à neuf heure du matin qu'un médicomage arriva à leur rencontre et après avoir obtenu toute l'attention des parents tout en les ayant emmené à l'écart, il leur expliqua.

« Elle est hors de danger. » Arthur soupira de soulagement et Molly se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari. « Elle n'a pas été mordue donc elle ne porte pas le gêne de la mutation loup-garou… Nous avons pût sauver son bras et après une bonne rééducation, il sera de nouveau parfaitement fonctionnel… Toute fois… Les blessures étant d'origine magique, nous n'avons aucun moyen de faire partir définitivement les trois marques de griffure qu'elle porte à l'épaule et sur le haut du bras… Elles s'estomperont avec les années mais ne disparaitront jamais totalement… »

Les parents Weasley étaient soulagé, après tout, leur fille venait de passer à deux doigt et la mort et tout ce qu'elle aurait au final, c'était des cicatrices sur une épaule. Elle avait réellement beaucoup de chance… Apres une bonne inspiration, Molly repris ses esprits.

« Bien, je suppose qu'il y aura des soins ? Que devons-nous faire ? »

Et le médicomage se mis en devoir de tout leur expliquer. Plus tard, Molly avait fait venir ses garçons à l'hôpital pour qu'ils s'excusent auprès de leur sœur et la petite avait répondu que c'était seulement de sa faute, après tout, si elle n'avait pas été si déterminée à leur prouver son ''courage'' jamais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

_____________________________________________________________________

La suite au prochain chapitre…

_____________________________________________________________________

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que cela vous donne envie d'en savoir d'avantage ? Je sais que c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir d'avantage d'informations sur le couple au début de l'histoire mais c'est fait exprès XD.

Je ne vais pas tout vous révéler au premier chapitre, sinon vous ne viendrez plus lire…

Une petite Review pour me donner votre point de vue ?????


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

Soulliah par contre m'appartient à moi.

**Résumé:** Vous connaissez tous le célèbre trio Gryffondorien ? Et si au lieu de trois ils avaient été quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne en plus aurait pût changer dans les aventures de nos héros ? Et si en plus cette personne se révélait malgré elle bien plus mystérieuse qu'il n'y parait ? Saurez vous découvrir tous les mystères qui entourent Soulliah ? Il n'y a qu'en lisant la fiction que vous saurez…

**Avertissement:** Pas pour le moment non.

_____________________________________________________________________

Et maintenant la fiction.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 2 : _

''_Harry Potter… Notre nouvelle… Célébrité ?!''_

Suite à l'incident, Soulliah était resté deux mois à St Mangouste, loupant par la même occasion le départ des deux ainés pour le collège de sorcellerie. Les soins étaient plutôt contraignants et la petite fille devait bouger le moins possible. Les médicomages craignaient que les blessures ne s'ouvrent de nouveau et comme le fait qu'elle ait toujours son bras ne tenait que du miracle, les spécialistes se faisaient très prudents. Au bout d'un mois, elle pouvait de nouveau quitter son lit, à son grand soulagement et le mois suivant fut employé pour sa rééducation. Molly venait voir sa fille tous les jours à l'hôpital, parfois avec les enfants, parfois sans. Les médicomages lui apprirent comment changer les bandages et appliquer le baume de soins cicatrisant et la petite fille fût autorisée à quitter l'établissement. Il fallut qu'elle subisse le traitement six mois durant, se rendant toutes les deux semaines à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et que la guérison ne régressait pas mais la brunette ne se plaignait pas. L'été suivant, elle céda à ses frères et leur fit voir son épaule gauche puis plus personne n'en reparla. Le sujet était incroyablement tabou et mettait la fillette mal-à-l'aise. De plus, jamais Bill n'avait été si proche de sa sœur. Il s'en voulait énormément, se prenant pour le seul responsable de l'accident et il était devenu plus protecteur encore…

Les années passèrent et les enfants intégraient le collège au compte goute. Ce fut d'abord le tour de Percy, qui avait passé son été à rabâcher les oreilles de ses frères et sœurs sur sa futur brillante scolarité. Deux ans plus tard, les jumeaux l'avaient rejoint et cette fois-ci, c'était eux qui avaient rabâché les oreilles de ce pauvre Perceval en lui expliquant combien ils allaient s'amuser a l'enquiquiner au possible. Les deux années qui suivirent furent à la fois les plus calmes pour les trois plus jeunes enfants Weasley et aussi les meilleures de la petite vie de Ron. Enfin il trouvait le moyen de s'accaparer sa mère sans avoir la constante impression de disparaitre sous les ombres trop grandes de ses frères. Puis l'été quatre-vingt-onze arriva et Soulliah et Ron se joignirent à leurs ainés pour faire leurs achats scolaires. Ron avait hérité de la vieille baguette de Charlie mais aucun de ses autres frères n'avaient de baguette neuve. Soulliah avait donc passé son après midi au chemin de traverse à se demander comment ses parents allaient faire, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas passé par la boutique de Ollivender. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez eux que Molly entraina Soulliah dans le salon.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas encore ta baguette ma chérie, mais rassure toi, nous ne t'avons pas oublié ! »

Tout en rassurant la petite fille par ses paroles calmes et joviales, Molly lui avait tourné le dos et fouillait dans le vieux buffet de la salle à manger. Elle revint vers sa fille avec une longue boite sombre dans ses mains et elle pris place dans le fauteuil. Molly fit ensuite signe à Soulliah de s'approcher et quand la brunette fut planté devant elle, la mère Weasley ouvrit la boite. C'était une baguette, toute noir, de découpe plutôt simple et qui semblait plutôt longue.

« Elle appartenait à une femme que j'aimai beaucoup… » Expliqua Molly en sortant la baguette de son étui et en la donnant à Soulliah qui l'observa attentivement. « Elle est en bois de lierre, mesure trente centimètres et contient une plume d'hippogriffe. »

La petite fille était étonnée, les ingrédients magiques utilisés pour les baguettes les plus répandus étaient le crin de licorne et le ventricule de cœur de dragon. Aussi, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'une baguette à la plume d'hippogriffe mais cela lui faisait plaisir, pour une raison bien ridicule, ça lui rappelait tout simplement sa petite peluche préférée. Oh il y avait quelques années qu'elle avait cessé de s'agripper à cet hippogriffe en peluche mais l'animal trônait toujours fièrement sur sa tête de lit.

« Elle est très belle… On dirait qu'elle est neuve… »

« Oh elle l'était… Tu es sa seconde propriétaire… » Sourit la mère de famille.

« J'en prendrai soin maman… Merci ! »

Et Soulliah sortit en trombe de la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre. Dans les escaliers, elle fit plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants à elle toute seule et bien que Percy trouva à redire, elle n'en fit pas de cas et fila montrer sa baguette à Ginny. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'air pensif de sa mère qui resta assise un long moment dans le fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide, avant de se décider à préparer le repas du soir.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Soulliah ne quitta pratiquement pas sa baguette de tout le reste de l'été. Cependant, plus le premier Septembre approchait et plus elle se sentait étrangement anxieuse. Ces frères ainés avaient pris un malin plaisir à leur raconter à elle et Ron qu'il faudrait passer des épreuves qualificatives très difficile pour être admis à Poudlard et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils voulaient tout deux aller à Gryffondor, pour suivre la trace de toute la famille… La petite fille ne dit rien de son état d'anxiété. Toute sa vie elle avait supporté les regards étranges des moldus ou des sorciers lorsqu'ils la croisaient au milieu d'une marée de rouquins. Il faut dire aussi que la famille Weasley était connue pour leurs cheveux flamboyants et elle, et bien elle était plus brune qu'une nuit sans lune. Avouez qu'il y avait de quoi choquer. Naturellement, la petite fille ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite et puis arrivée à un certain âge, vers ses six ans, elle avait fini par demander à sa mère pourquoi elle avait pas les yeux bleu et pourquoi ses cheveux à elle étaient noirs… Molly avait alors eu tout le mal du monde a cacher sa stupéfaction, même si elle appréhendait ce moment depuis plusieurs années tout comme Arthur et elle avait finit par répondre à la petite, qu'elle avait tellement souhaité que sa première petite fille soit différente de ses frères, qu'elle était née brune avec de magnifiques yeux noirs… Molly avait même poussé les choses plus loin en faisant admettre à la fillette que le roux ne lui irait pas du tout.

La fillette avait donc pris son partit et avait parfaitement accepté ses différences physiques avec le reste de la famille sans se poser d'avantage de questions. Et le jour fatidique était finalement arrivé, la famille Weasley s'était une fois de plus levé en catastrophe pour se rendre a King's Cross a temps pour ne pas manquer le train qui ne partait jamais en retard. Cette fois-ci cependant, Ron poussait également son chariot contenant une vieille valise de Poudlard ayant appartenue à Charlie sur laquelle était posé la cage de Croûtard, l'ancien rat de Percy qui venait de recevoir un Hibou pour lui tout seul grâce à sa nouvelle condition de préfet. Soulliah quand à elle, avait hérité de la vieille male de Bill et dessus se trouvait la cage d'Elohim, sa chauve-souris apprivoisée. Plusieurs années plus tôt, elle avait trouvé l'animal à moitié assommé et noyé dans le baril d'eau de pluie à coté de la gouttière. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation, elle avait soigné la bête qui s'était curieusement accoutumé au miam-hibou et à la vie en compagnie d'Errol, le hibou de la famille. Soulliah c'était alors amusé avec ses frères a apprendre à la chauve-souris à livrer le courrier et bien qu'il n'était jamais retenu de force, Elohim n'était jamais partit…

Les Weasley étaient sur la voie moldue et essayaient tant bien que mal de passer à travers les nombreux voyageurs sans se perdre de vue pour enfin atteindre la barrière magique séparant les voies neuf et dix. Percy, Fred et George étaient déjà passé lorsqu'un petit garçon brun, visiblement perdu, avait demandé à Madame Weasley comment il devait s'y prendre pour passer lui aussi. Molly, serviable en toute circonstance, lui avait expliqué et Ron avait suivit, Soulliah sur ses talons, jusqu'à ce que leur mère n'arrive en compagnie de leur petite sœur. Le quai neuf trois quarts était quasiment plus bondé que le coté moldu mais les sorciers n'avaient qu'un seul quai. Le Poudlard Express envoyait des panaches de vapeur sur les jambes des sorciers se pressant sur le quai pour accompagner leurs enfants dans le train et les aider à ranger leurs valises. Il y avait aussi les interminables embrassades et on distinguait facilement les première année. En effet, c'était ceux qui passaient le plus de temps dans les bras de leurs parents.

« A bientôt mes chéris ! » S'exclama Molly en serrant tour à tour Ron et Soulliah. « N'oubliez pas de nous écrire souvent et soyez sages… Soulliah ne t'en fait pas pour Elohim il sera protégé par Hermès dans la volière. Et apprenez bien et… »

Molly n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin et dût laisser ses enfants monter dans le train alors que l'horloge sonnait onze heures. Ron et Soulliah furent soulagés, sauvés par le gong, ils s'engouffrèrent bien vite dans le train en entendant Fred et George crier par la fenêtre du couloir qu'ils enverraient des sièges de toilettes a Ginny avant que leur mère ne leur crie dessus. Les deux plus jeunes Weasley se regardèrent d'un air malicieux et se mirent en quête d'une place dans le train. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment où se trouvait le petit brun qui avait demandé de l'aide à leur mère et ce fut Ron qui posa la question.

« Salut… On peut s'asseoir avec toi ? Y a plus de places ailleurs… »

« Oui bien sur. » Répondit joyeusement le petit garçon.

Ron et Soulliah ne se firent pas prier pour entrer et placer difficilement leurs valises dans les filets a baguage. Le frère et la sœur s'assirent cote à cote, face au jeune garçon brun qui avait de magnifiques yeux verts derrière ses lunettes rondes et Ron fit les présentations, malgré tout bien élevé par sa mère, quoi qu'en disent les familles de sang-pur soit disant respectables.

« Au fait je m'appelle Ron Weasley et elle c'est ma sœur, Soulliah ! »

« Oh moi c'est Harry Potter, enchanté ! »

Naturellement, les deux Weasley le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, totalement stupéfaits de se trouver face à celui-qui-avait-survécu. Comme a son habitude, mettant les deux pieds dans le plat, Ron demanda à Harry s'il avait vraiment une cicatrice mais celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas et montra son front. Par la suite du voyage, la conversation se détendit facilement. Harry semblait très curieux sur le monde de la magie et Soulliah ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler son père face à une invention moldue.

Harry venait d'acheter une bonne partie du chariot a confiserie et les trois jeunes sorciers étaient en train de discuter gaiement sur les différents bonbons sorciers lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur un petit garçon blond, les yeux acier, encadré par deux garçons plus massifs et qui les regardaient d'un air débile. A première vue, ils étaient de leur âge et puis ils portaient déjà leurs uniformes qui n'avaient encore que les blasons de l'école.

« Alors c'est bien vrai… Harry Potter est dans le train… Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et eux c'est Crabbe et Goyle… » Le blondinet tendit la main vers Harry et repris d'une voix mauvaise en jetant un bref coup d'œil au rouquin. « Humpf tu devrais faire plus attention a qui tu fréquente, si tu tien à ta réputation… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Questionna Harry, refusant obstinément de serrer la main du blond.

« Y a qu'a regarder son allure… Un rouquin aux vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde… C'est forcément un Weasley… Et il ne t'apportera rien d'intéressant… Je peux t'aider a faire les bons choix ! »

« Je sais parfaitement qui vaut la peine d'être connu. » Répondit Harry avec un regard dégouté vers Malefoy.

Ce dernier, vexé par le refus du survivant, baissa aussitôt sa main qui retomba mollement contre son corps. Puis, cherchant un autre moyen de partir la tête haute malgré l'affront qu'il venait d'essuyer, il tourna les yeux vers Soulliah.

« Et toi ? Qui tu es ? »

« Soulliah Weasley… Ron c'est mon petit frère et j'ai horreur qu'on insulte ma famille. »

« Weasley ?! » S'étonna Drago en écarquillant les yeux. « C'est pas possible… »

Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé, Drago sortit dans le couloir, soucieux. Une Weasley brune, jamais il n'avait entendu parlé de ça, ces traitres à leur sang étaient roux depuis des générations entières… Il y avait quelque chose de louche là dedans et il devrait écrire à son père au plus tôt pour en avoir le cœur net. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, il croisa une fillettes aux dents longues et aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés qui lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu le crapaud d'un autre élève. L'envoyant promener en précisant qu'il se contre fichait des crapauds clandestins, Drago avait regagné son compartiment pendant que la jeune fille frappait à la porte de celui des deux Weasley et de Harry.

« Bonjour ! Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu son crapaud, vous l'avez pas vu par hazard ? »

Les trois autres se regardèrent déconcertés et finirent pas dire que non d'un signe de tête pratiquement synchronisé. Ron, pensant qu'elle était déjà partit, repris où il s'en était arrêté pour tenter de transformer Croûtard et le sort échoua lamentablement sous le rire moqueur de la petite fille.

« Et c'est ça que tu appelles faire de la magie ?! » Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un sort elle répara les lunettes de Harry qui furent alors comme neuves. « J'en ai essayé quelques uns pas très compliqués mais ça a réussit à chaque fois… Au fait je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

Les trois autres se présentèrent et la fillette fut tout aussi étonnée de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait face au célèbre Harry Potter. Elle partit cependant bien vite à la recherche du fameux crapaud tout en leur conseillant de se changer parce qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à destination. Même si Ron le fit en ronchonnant contre la fillette, les enfants se changèrent à tour de rôle pour revêtir leurs uniformes de Poudlard. Et en effet, Hermione n'avait pas tors en affirmant que l'arrivée ne serait plus longue à se faire attendre.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque le train s'arrêta dans un énorme panache de fumée pour que les élèves en descendent dans de nombreuses bousculades. Les élèves qui avaient déjà fait le voyage, se dirigeaient déjà plus loin alors qu'une voix tonitruante appelait les nouveaux à se rassembler dans le même coin. Les trois nouveaux amis se retrouvèrent bien vite devant un homme immense. Il avait une carrure plutôt intimidante et imposante et ce n'était pas arrangé par ses cheveux et sa barbe en broussaille, mais ses yeux noir qui pétillaient d'un air rassurant avait un petit quelque chose d'apaisant. Hagrid - puisque c'était son nom - leur fit traverser le lac noir sur de petites barques qui avançaient toutes seule comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à les tirer a l'aide d'une corde vers l'autre rive. Après le petit voyage en barque, ils durent entrer dans une espèce de caverne, surement le sous-sol du château puis, une flopée de marches plus tard, ils étaient rassemblés dans une petite pièce toute sombre et simple où le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua la suite des réjouissances.

La grande salle était immense, jamais Soulliah n'avait vu une pièce de cette taille. Le long des quatre grandes tables, chacune d'elle représentant une maison de Poudlard, les élèves plus vieux étaient installés et Ron et Soulliah n'eurent aucun mal à repérer les jumeaux en compagnie de Percy à la table des Gryffondors. Le professeur McGonagall les fit avancer jusqu'à l'estrade qui soutenait la table des professeurs et devant laquelle était disposé un tabouret tout simple à trois pieds, sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau pointu tout rapiécé. Quel ne fut pas le soulagement des deux petits Weasley lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que leurs frères leur avaient honteusement menti et que tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire c'était de s'asseoir sur ce tabouret et attendre que le choixpeau décide d'où ils passeraient leur scolarité… Les élèves furent appelé en ordre alphabétique et partaient plus ou moins vite vers les différentes tables sous les applaudissements des élèves et de certains professeurs. Hermione Granger fut envoyé rapidement à Gryffondor, provoquant une grimace de ce dernier. Pour Harry, Soulliah avait l'impression que toute la salle retenait son souffle, comme si il deviendrait le nouveau mage noir s'il allait à Serpentard… Mais c'est avec un soulagement certain peint sur le visage du petit brun qu'il finit par rejoindre les rouge et or… Ron passa avant Soulliah et ce ne fut pas une surprise de le voir presque immédiatement envoyer dans la même maison que ses frères puis ce fut au tour de la petite brunette qui s'avança vers le tabouret avec l'étrange impression que le directeur l'observait avec une attention toute particulière. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et bientôt une petite voix retenti près de ses oreilles.

« Tien, tien, tien… Une Weasley… Hum… Voyons voir… C'est très compliqué tout ça… Qu'est-ce qui prime chez toi ? Ton courage ou bien ta ruse… Peut-être cette capacité à comprendre rapidement les choses… Non, c'est décidé… » La voix sembla alors raisonner dans toute la grande salle. « GRYFFONDOR ! »

La petite fille soupira de soulagement et rejoignit vite ses frères pendant que la salle applaudissait et qu'un autre élève était appelé… Elle avait réellement eu très peur, parce que ses frères avaient tous été répartit très vite chez les Gryffondors alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut tant de temps au choixpeau pour se décider a son sujet ? Soulliah n'en n'avait aucune idée et cela ne la préoccupa pas plus que ça alors que les plats se remplissaient de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuné, alors que tous les première année étaient stupéfaits par le spectacle des hiboux distribuant le courrier en volant au dessus de leurs têtes, Soulliah vit un hibou au pelage fauve se poser devant son assiette de céréales et lui délivrer un petit paquet carré avant de repartir. Intriguée, n'ayant jamais vu l'oiseau de sa vie, Soulliah ouvrit le paquet qui était en fait une boite à bijou. Il y avait un parchemin l'entourant où une simple phrase était retranscrite dans une écriture fine et penchée.

_Félicitation pour ton admission à Gryffondor._

Et ce n'était même pas signé… De plus en plus surprise, laissant son frère s'emparer du parchemin pour y lire le contenu, Soulliah ouvrit la boite et y trouva alors un bijou étrange. C'était à n'en pas douter, une boucle d'oreille finissant dans une tête de Serpent mais elle était étrangement longue. Ron était tout aussi intrigué qu'elle et ensemble ils cherchèrent s'ils avaient déjà vu ce bijou quelque part, en vain… Soulliah finit par se rendre a l'infirmerie avant d'aller en cours pour demander à Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, de lui mettre le bijou à l'oreille gauche. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier même s'il lui avait fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour comprendre comment il s'attachait. Les cheveux de Soulliah furent attachés sur le coté pour laisser l'oreille totalement visible et son oreille gauche fut anesthésiée légèrement pour limiter la douleur. Madame Pomfresh plaça ensuite la boucle d'oreille et celle-ci s'accrocha en plusieurs clics bien distinct qui arrachèrent une grimace à la petite fille. Contente du résultat, l'infirmière fit apparaitre un miroir devant la petite rouge et or qui observa. A présent, le serpent semblait s'enrouler de façon possessive autour de la totalité de son oreille gauche à l'aide de plusieurs anneaux, sa tête se tordant dans un 'S' sur son lobe…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Le plus difficile, ce fut surement de réussir a se déplacer dans le château sans se perdre. Un bel exploit étant donné que rien ne restait à sa place, pas même les escaliers. Mais si les autres y arrivaient pourquoi pas eux ? Les cours étaient tous plus ou moins fascinants, sauf pour l'histoire de la magie qui était hors catégorie vue que la seule élève semblant immunisée par la voix soporifique du professeur était Hermione…

Soulliah aimait particulièrement la métamorphose et les sortilèges. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que c'était les cours où l'on se servait d'avantage de sa baguette, même si c'était difficile… Elle n'avait rien contre la botanique à condition que les plantes n'essaient pas de la dévorer toute crue et elle s'amusait beaucoup à regarder Neville dans toute sa passion pour la verdure magique. La défense contre les forces du mal était moins agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, le problème principal venant du professeur Quirell qui en plus de puer l'ail à trois kilomètres à la ronde, bégayait, rendant ses cours pas très compréhensibles. Le cours qui la rendait la plus perplexe, c'était les potions… La raison en était toute simple, contrairement aux autres professeurs qui étaient tous plus ou moins intrigué par la couleur de ses cheveux vu son nom de famille, le professeur Rogue, lui, ne semblait même pas être conscient qu'elle faisait partit de ses élèves… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait cette impression d'être plus transparente que Nick quasi-sans-tête lorsqu'elle entrait dans la classe de potion.

Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant plus ou moins et filant à une vitesse ahurissante à cause des cours puis des devoirs. Ron, Soulliah et Harry restaient quasiment toujours ensemble et les deux Weasley étaient plus qu'enthousiasmés par le fait qu'Harry n'ait non seulement pas été puni pour avoir désobéi à madame Bibine au premier cours de vol mais qu'en plus il avait pris la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'est ainsi qu'Halloween arriva, amenant avec lui la promesse d'un banquet particulier basé sur le thème de la ''fête'', ce qui rendait les élèves joyeux. La grande salle était d'ailleurs magnifiquement décorée avec ces citrouilles flottantes et ces fausses chauves-souris qui volaient au dessus de leurs têtes sous le faux ciel sombre plein d'éclairs, le tout donnant une ambiance plutôt macabre dans le fond.

Ils en étaient arrivés aux desserts lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas sur le professeur Quirell visiblement tellement affolé qu'il en avait oublié son bégayement le temps de hurler qu'un troll était entré dans les cachots, provoquant la panique générale parmi les élèves qui se levaient déjà en hurlant de toute la force de leurs poumons, ne faisant pas attention à Quirell évanoui entre deux tables, le piétinant surement au passage en essayant de sortir de la grande salle. La voix calme de Dumbledore passa par-dessus tout le bruit et ordonna aux préfets de conduire les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives et de ne surtout pas en sortir. Ce qu'ils firent tous, plus ou moins silencieux…

Tous ?! Non. Harry venait en effet de se souvenir que grâce à l'incroyable capacité de Ron a mettre les deux pieds dans le même plat, Hermione avait passé son après midi a pleurer dans les toilettes des filles parce que Ron s'était moqué d'elle et qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il s'arrêta en cours de route tout en attrapant Soulliah et Ron chacun par un bras sans que ce troll de Percy ne s'en rende compte le moins du monde. Il fut bien vite décidé qu'Hermione devait être prévenue de l'inopportune présence du troll et de la nécessité à retourner vitesse grand V dans la tours Gryffondor avec les autres. Soulliah entraina donc les garçons a travers les couloirs direction les toilettes des filles. Ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde, et même personne. Chose normale si on y repense bien puisque les professeurs étaient partit à la chasse au troll et que les élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Essoufflés, les trois Gryffondors arrivèrent en vue du dernier couloir menant aux toilettes des filles lorsqu'un cris mi-hystérique mi-horrifié leur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione. Soulliah, Ron et Harry s'arrêtèrent le temps de se jeter des regards de totale incompréhensions, se demandant pourquoi Hermione pouvait bien être en train de hurler comme ça. Puis, semblant comprendre que la raison n'allait surement pas leur plaire, ils reprirent leur course folle de plus belle, fracassant quasiment la porte des toilettes des filles pour rejoindre la née-moldue. Au même moment, la lourde massue du troll s'abattait sur la rangée de cabines de toilettes en bois vert, les réduisant à un misérable tas de gravas dont la moitié s'était écroulés sur Hermione…

Cris, brouhaha, poussière, jets d'eaux… Au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, le troll, debout au centre des toilettes, sa taille imposante donnant l'impression de n'être que de misérables fourmis… La première chose qui leur passa par la tête, ce fut d'attirer l'attention du troll sur eux pour permettre à Hermione de fuir sans danger ou presque. Ils se mirent donc à jeter des bouts de bois à la tête du troll - ou du moins aussi haut qu'ils pouvaient l'atteindre - tout en lui criant après pour qu'il s'aperçoive enfin de la présence de trois nouveaux joujoux a porté de main. Ca marcha, au début… Même qu'Hermione avait réussit à se réfugier sous les éviers en face des toilettes… Mais qu'avait donc besoin cet abruti de Harry de lui dire de partir ?!

Non seulement Hermione fut à deux doigts de se faire aplatir par la massue qui fracassa un évier juste devant son nez, mais en plus voila que le troll la trouvait de nouveau parfaitement plus intéressante que les trois autres… Harry fut le premier a avoir la réaction la plus stupide qui soit : il s'agrippa à la massue du troll et se retrouva sur les épaules de ce dernier a faire du rodéo en s'agrippant à ses grandes oreilles décollées. Totalement abasourdis, Ron et Soulliah se contentaient d'observer Harry comme deux ronds de flan, incapables de faire le moindre geste. Hermione quand à elle, était bien trop terrorisé pour bouger d'un millimètre.

Tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu cependant. N'appréciant surement pas de recevoir une baguette dans la narine droite, le troll réussit enfin à déloger Harry de ses épaules et à le suspendre dans le vide, la tête en bas avant d'essayer de l'assommer avec sa massue pour se venger. Un premier coup fut évité de justesse par Harry et Soulliah réagi enfin, d'une manière très stupide et totalement inutile. Elle s'avança en direction du troll, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait faire et elle n'eu pas le temps de voir le deuxième coup de massue arriver. Ce qui fit que deux secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait projeté contre le mur du fond, ce dernier se craquelant légèrement suite à l'impacte et laissant la brunette à moitié assommée, le bras gauche formant un angle étrange.

Ron réussit a assommer le troll avec sa propre massue et le sortilège qu'ils avaient appris le matin-même en cours avec le professeur Flitwick. Harry manqua de se faire écraser mais réussit a s'éloigner avant que le troll ne touche le sol. Ron se précipita vers Soulliah pendant qu'Harry récupérait sa baguette et qu'Hermione s'avançait prudemment vers la créature inerte.

« Il est… Mort ?! » Questionna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix encore tremblante.

« Non, juste assommé. » Rassura Harry. « Comment va Soulliah ? »

« Bien. » Informa Ron en revenant avec sa sœur. « Par contre son bras… »

Il n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin comme les professeurs McGonagall, Quirell et Rogue débarquaient dans les toilettes des filles. Premièrement abasourdi de retrouver le troll au sol au milieu des gravas et aux pieds des quatre Gryffondors. Aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches mais bien vite le professeur de métamorphose explosa en leur demandant des explications… Contre toute attente, ce fut Hermione qui les tira d'un très mauvais pas en mentant aux professeurs et en prenant la faute sur elle. Ron, Hermione et Harry purent retourner à la tour Gryffondor avec dix points pour leur maison et le commencement d'une nouvelle amitié.

« Miss Weasley est blessée, si vous voulez bien l'emmener à l'infirmerie Severus… »

Minerva n'attendit même pas de réponse, se hâtant vers le bureau d'Albus pour faire son rapport et laissant le troll aux bons soins de Quirell. Severus lança un drôle de regard au professeur Quirell puis fit un bref signe de tête à Soulliah, l'intimant de le suivre, avant de se tourner dans un grand tourbillon de cape noir et de filer à travers les couloirs à vives enjambées. Soulliah suivit tant bien que mal, obligée de trottiner derrière son professeur de Potion, observant avec une certaine fascination la haute silhouette sombre marcher devant elle comme si elle était happée par la noirceur des couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'infirmerie et Soulliah en fut soulagée. Par parce que le professeur Rogue ne lui avait pas adressé un mot ou même un regard, non ça elle y était habituée maintenant, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de tenir debout encore longtemps. Madame Pomfresh arriva bien vite et aida la petite fille a s'asseoir sur un des lits vides. Elle s'afféra ensuite autours d'elle, auscultant son bras à l'aide de sa baguette magique pendant que le professeur Rogue attendait sans même que Soulliah se soit rendue compte de sa présence. L'infirmière isola le lit pour aider la Gryffondor à se changer après lui avoir soigner le bras a coup de sortilège puis tira de nouveau les rideaux.

« Alors ? » S'enquis le professeur d'une façon quelque peut impatiente.

« Elle avait le bras cassé. C'est soigné mais je la garde ici cette nuit au cas où et elle gardera le bras en écharpe quelques temps pour être sur. »

« Bien je préviendrai Minerva. »

« Bonsoir Severus. » Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers Soulliah. « Ne bouge pas je vais aller te chercher un antidouleur dans mon bureau. »

Aussitôt, l'infirmière se hâta vers le dit-bureau et Severus se tourna le dos à la petite fille dans l'intention de partir de cet endroit qu'il détestait plus que tout. Mais, une fois totalement dos à la brunette, il se figea. Avait-il bien vu ?! Hésitant un quart de seconde, Severus fit lentement de nouveau face à Soulliah qui ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de lui et attendait sagement que l'infirmière revienne lui faire boire la potion avant de dormir.

Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Soulliah se rendit compte que le professeur était toujours là et en levant un regard intrigué vers lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait d'une manière bien étrange. Son regard était certes toujours glacial et inexpressif mais peut-être trouvait-elle ça étrange parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il semblait la voir réellement. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir sur la question alors que le professeur Rogue venait de s'asseoir sur le lit sans manière et levait la main vers son visage pour dégager doucement la vue de son oreille gauche. Toute rougissante, elle regardait le professeur de potion qui semblait perdu dans un autre monde tout en fixant le bijou argenté durant de longues secondes avant qu'il ne rompe le silence.

« Qui vous a donné ce bijou ? »

« Heu… Je ne sais pas monsieur, c'était un cadeau… Pour mon entrée à Gryffondor… Tenez. »

Soulliah sortit un bout de parchemin de la poche de sa cape, elle le gardait sur elle depuis la rentrée, espérant pouvoir tomber sur la même écriture et découvrir, par chance, l'expéditeur de son cadeau. Severus baissa les yeux, pris le parchemin et sembla lire et relire les quelques mots élégamment écrits dessus. La suite se passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Sans plus une parole, Rogue bondi du lit avec un air contrarié et fila hors de la pièce comme s'il avait le fantôme de Voldemort aux trousses, croisant madame Pomfresh sans même s'en apercevoir, laissant une petite fille désemparée ramasser son parchemin abandonné sur le lit avant de le ranger dans sa cape.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentant sa rage intérieur grimper en flèche à l'allure d'un cheval lancé au grand galop, Severus courrait pratiquement dans les couloirs de l'école, prenant des passages secrets, ne semblant même pas s'essouffler de l'ascension des nombreux escaliers, se fichant royalement de son élancement dans sa jambe droite qui avait faillit lui être arraché quelques minutes plus tôt par cet ignoble cabot. Il hurla plus qu'il ne donna le mot de passe aux gargouilles gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial et grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon sans attendre qu'il le porte à destination. Il franchi la dernière porte en manquant de se prendre son retour dans la figure et avança rageusement vers le directeur, heureusement seul, tout en hurlant, hors de lui.

« ALBUS QU AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ??!!! J EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS ! »

_____________________________________________________________________

La suite au prochain chapitre…

_____________________________________________________________________

Voila, je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue attente par rapport à ce chapitre j'ai eu un peu de mal a le finir.

Je vous laisse à un moment délicat mais malheureusement pour vous, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite de quoi Severus parle…

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir et je suis contente de voir que ça vous plait.

Une petite review pour me dire si ce chapitre là vous plait aussi ????


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

Soulliah par contre m'appartient à moi.

**Résumé:** Vous connaissez tous le célèbre trio Gryffondorien ? Et si au lieu de trois ils avaient été quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne en plus aurait pût changer dans les aventures de nos héros ? Et si en plus cette personne se révélait malgré elle bien plus mystérieuse qu'il n'y parait ? Saurez vous découvrir tous les mystères qui entourent Soulliah ? Il n'y a qu'en lisant la fiction que vous saurez…

**Avertissement:** Pas pour le moment non.

**Mot de l'auteur : **J'ai enfin réussit a finir ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais il y a eu beaucoup d'évènements entre temps a commencé par la naissance de ma deuxième petite fille XD le 13 Juillet.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

**''_Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher.''_**

Soulliah avait gardé le bras en écharpe plus d'une semaine. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le garder ainsi aussi longtemps mais Madame Pomfresh avait assuré le contraire, expliquant que puisqu'elle était encore en pleine croissance, ses os pourraient se déformer si jamais elle utilisait son bras trop tôt. Lorsqu'elle eu le droit de retirer l'écharpe, l'infirmière avait insisté pour vérifier son bras et Soulliah s'était retrouvé en tee-shirt a fines bretelles pour son grand malheur, exposant ses vilaines cicatrices sur l'épaule droite. Madame Pomfresh n'avait pourtant fait aucun commentaire, peut-être était-elle déjà au courant. Après tout c'était l'infirmière et surement que ses parents lui avaient expliqué pour l'attaque au cas où il arriverait un gros soucis à la petite fille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Soulliah avait toujours le bras en écharpe quand le premier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva. Madame Pomfresh avait préféré au cas où elle serait trop enthousiaste pour soutenir son équipe puisque le match d'ouverture opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Harry était anxieux et ça se comprenait, il était le plus jeune et ne connaissait rien au monde magique avant de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. La veille du match justement, Harry avait surpris une scène étrange entre Rogue et Rusard. Rogue boitait depuis l'attaque du troll à Halloween et Harry ne cessait de se demander pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur de croiser Rogue. Apparemment il était blessé et d'après ce que le petit brun raconta en revenant dans la salle commune, c'était le chien a trois têtes qu'ils avaient vu dans le couloir du deuxième étage qui avait fait ça au maitre des potions.

Mais le plus important dans les têtes de tous les élèves de l'école - sauf peut-être dans celle d'Hermione qui, toute intelligente qu'elle soit, ne comprenait pas grand-chose a l'esprit du Quidditch - C'était le match du lendemain. Les joueurs avaient de la chance car malgré la fraicheur, il y avait un beau ciel bleu sans nuages, chose rare en Novembre. Les gradins s'étaient vite rempli en ce samedi matin et toute l'école attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des joueurs sur le terrain. C'était Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des frères jumeaux de Soulliah, qui faisait les commentaires du match en faisant enrager le professeur McGonagall plus d'une fois. Le match commença et le ton fut vite donné. Les Serpentards étaient brutaux et les Gryffondors heureusement vifs et adroits sur leurs balais. Les scores étaient serrés et plus le match avançait plus les Serpentards commettaient des fautes pour mettre les joueurs Gryffondor hors d'état de jouer.

C'est juste après le pénalty tiré par Alicia qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. En effet, le balais de Harry semblait devenu fou et ruait comme un cheval sauvage qu'un homme essayait de monter. Tout le monde étaient stupéfaits même si on notait bien la différence entre les Serpentards amusés par le sort de Harry et les Gryffondors très inquiets pour leur attrapeur. Harry n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son balais et bientôt, après de nombreuses ruades, le jeune garçon se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, s'accrochant désespérément a son balais avec ses deux mains pour ne pas tomber. Quand Hagrid précisa que seule la magie noire pouvait dérégler un balais a ce point, Hermione lui piqua ses jumelles pour finir par dire à Ron et Soulliah que c'était Rogue qui lançait le sort sur le balais pour faire tomber Harry.

Alors qu'Hermione se précipitait on ne sais où et que Ron regardait dans les jumelles en marmonnant que la née-moldue se dépêche, Soulliah, elle, n'arrivait pas a croire que ça pouvait être Rogue. Pourquoi tout de suite lui ?! Après tout c'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, il y avait peut-être une autre explication… Mais comme les deux autres étaient persuadés d'avoir raison, elle se tue, consciente d'être en minorité. Les minutes semblèrent s'allonger alors qu'ils attendaient tous dans l'angoisse de voir Harry tomber de son balais qui n'arrêtait pas de ruer comme un cheval sauvage. Puis tout a coup, alors que le petit brun donnait réellement l'impression qu'il allait lâcher, le balais s'immobilisa dans le ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était à nouveau à califourchon dessus et fonçait droit sur le sol.

« Elle a réussit ! » S'exclama Ron tout joyeux.

Il en aurait bien sauté sur place avait pensé Soulliah mais elle n'en dit rien et regardait plutôt Harry qui fonçait droit sur le sol en se tenant la bouche comme s'il allait vomir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que suggéra Hagrid mais quelques secondes plus tard, Harry levait un poing victorieux qui laissait dépasser deux petits ailes dorées qui déclaraient lentement forfait.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Rendue chez Hagrid pour prendre un thé, Soulliah riait encore d'avoir vu Marcus Flint essayer de faire annuler la victoire en hurlant après madame Bibine parce que Harry avait faillit avaler le vif d'or et ne l'avait pas attraper avec ses mains. Mais rien ne venait contredire cette façon d'attraper la petite balle ailée donc Gryffondor avait bel et bien gagné cent-soixante-dix à soixante pour les Serpentards. Et forcément, après quelques gorgées de thé que Soulliah eu bien du mal a boire avec une seule main, le sujet revint sur le tapis en présence du plus grand gaffeur du monde. Et ce fut qui en fut l'investigateur.

« C'est Rogue qui a fait ça, avec Hermione on l'a vu, c'est lui qu'a essayé de te tuer Harry. »

« Vous dites n'importe quoi voyons. » Affirma Hagrid d'une voix grave. « Rogue est un professeur de l'école voyons. »

Et là, si elle n'avait pas eu la table devant elle et surtout peur de se faire broyer tous les os du corps, Soulliah en aurait bien sauté au cou du demi-géant. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne soupçonnait pas le professeur de potion et qui, par conséquent, était d'accord avec son point de vue.

« Je sais ce que ça veut dire jeter un sort et il n'a pas une seule fois cligner des yeux. » Insista Hermione avec détermination. « C'est forcément lui. »

« En plus. » Ajouta Harry. « C'est lui qu'est passé devant le chien a trois têtes le soir d'Halloween, je l'ai entendu dire à Rusard que c'était le chien qui l'avait mordu. »

« Qui vous a parlé de Touffu ?! » S'étonna Hagrid. Et quand les enfants lui posèrent la question, il repris. « Oui il a un nom, c'est mon chien… Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder la… »

Devant les mines de chats gourmands des quatre élèves, le demi-géant se rendit compte qu'il en disait bien trop et il repris précipitamment.

« Ca suffit, je ne vous dirait rien de plus ! Vous vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas et c'est très dangereux, trop dangereux. Cette histoire concerne uniquement Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. »

Comme un seul homme, les quatre enfants écarquillèrent les yeux et Harry s'exclama.

« C'est qui Nicolas Flamel ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment où mais il était sur d'avoir déjà vu ou entendu ce nom là quelque part. Mais Hagrid, bien loin de se douter de ce qui se passait dans la tête du survivant, repris simplement avec un air des plus contrit.

« J'aurai pas dû dire ça…. »

&&&&&&&&&&&

La mi-décembre était arrivée et la neige avait enfin rejoint le froid glacial qui régnait dans les couloirs du château aussi bien qu'à l'extérieur. Heureusement les salles étaient toutes chauffées grâce a d'immenses cheminées mais les courants d'air étaient infernaux. Soulliah adorait aller vers une fenêtre et regarder le parc sous la neige et le lac gelé qui brillait sous le faible soleil de ce mois d'hiver. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sourit. La veille, Fred et George leur avaient raconté qu'ils étaient punis parce qu'ils avaient ensorcelé une boule de neige pour qu'elle suive le professeur Quirrell partout. Un jour avant les vacances, le château fut décoré. C'était Hagrid qui avait amené les douze sapins dans la grande salle et le professeur Flitwick les avait tous décorés a l'aide de la magie. Cette année, se serait la première fois que Ron et Soulliah ne fêteraient pas noël dans leur maison avec leurs parents. En effet, Molly et Arthur étaient partit en Roumanie en compagnie de Ginny pour aller fêter noël avec Charlie. Donc, Percy, les jumeaux, Ron et Soulliah resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances et ça ne les ennuyaient pas le moins du monde.

Hermione leur avait bien dit à tout les trois de profiter de ça pour fouiller dans les livres a la recherche d'une information sur Nicolas Flamel mais les trois enfants étaient bien trop contant pour s'en préoccuper. Ils profitèrent donc au maximum de leurs vacances, jamais Harry ne s'était amusé ainsi à noël. Tout y passait, des balades dans le parc, toute une journée a rester assis au coin du feu a se raconter des blagues en mangeant tout et n'importe quoi, des stratégies impossibles pour faire renvoyer Malefoy de l'école -- bah quoi on a le droit de rêver. -- et Ron tenta même d'apprendre les échecs version sorcier à Harry, le pauvre, en face de Ron ça n'était jamais facile d'apprendre… Il était tellement fort pour ce jeu que Soulliah ne se souvenait plus quand il avait perdu la dernière fois.

Puis le matin de noël arriva. Soulliah qui partageait son dortoir avec Hermione, Parvati, Lavande et une autre élève du nom de Mary, était seule ce matin là, les autres étant toutes rentrées chez elles pour les fêtes. Elle s'étira telle un félin et se frotta les yeux durant deux bonnes minutes avant de bailler et de regarder au pied de son lit. Elle sourit. Il y avait deux paquets de déposés au pied de son lit. Elle se leva alors et enfila ses pantoufles pour ne pas mettre ses pieds nus sur les pierres froides du sol puis elle attrapa ses cadeaux et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit pour les ouvrir. Le premier paquet, le plus petit, contenait une boite de baguette réglisse, sa sucrerie préférée et l'autre, un pull tricoté par sa maman. Il était rose pâle et un énorme S était inscrit sur la poitrine. Soulliah soupira, elle avait horreur du rose…

Malgré tout, elle l'avait mis, c'était pour faire plaisir a sa mère, c'était idiot, elle le savait bien, mais avec la chance qu'elle avait, Percy aurait été rapporter si elle ne l'avait pas mis au moins le jour de noël. Il lui fallut tout de même un certain moment a attendre dans la salle commune avant que Ron et Harry daignent descendre… Ils se renseignèrent vite fait sur les cadeaux qu'ils avaient eu et Soulliah offrit volontiers une baguette réglisse contre un fondant du chaudron. A midi, ils mangèrent comme des rois et passèrent leur temps a faire éclater les pétards surprise. Durant tout l'après midi, ils avaient joué a la bataille de boules de neige avec interdiction pour Fred et George de les ensorceler pour mieux gagner.

Ce soir là, Soulliah était tellement fatiguée de sa journée, qu'elle s'endormie bien vite et malheureusement, avant de penser a regagner son dortoir. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormi tout bonnement sur le canapé de la salle commune alors que le feu baissait lentement. Elle n'avait pas prévu cependant, d'être réveillée en pleine nuit par un Harry hystérique qui trainait un Ron ronchon et endormi. Pas très bien réveillée, Soulliah le laissa déployer la cape sur leurs têtes sans vraiment faire attention à ce que c'était et elle suivit les deux garçons au radar. Au bout d'un certain temps a marcher le plus silencieusement possible dans les couloirs, ils entrèrent dans une pièce toute vide et Harry retira la cape.

Après avoir fait quelques pas sans faire attention a ce que Harry racontait avec sa voix surexcitée, Soulliah se rendit enfin compte que tout ce qui se tenait dans cette pièce à part eux trois, c'était un grand miroir au carde ouvragé. En y regardant de plus près, alors que Harry essayait tant bien que mal de présenter a Ron les membres de sa famille -- que le pauvre rouquin ne pouvait pas voir le moins du monde -- Soulliah se mis à l'écart et déchiffra l'étrange texte qui était retrenscrit le long du miroir.

_Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nommen ej._

Totalement intriguée par cette suite de mots sans queue ni tête, Soulliah entendit vaguement son frère s'extasier de voir son reflet portant la coupe de quidditch ainsi que l'insigne de préfet et celui de capitaine d'équipe. Si Soulliah n'avait pas compris depuis longtemps que son frère en avait assez de ne pas être ''important'' ça devenait flagrant puisqu'il se voyait auréolé de gloire. Mais tout ce qui l'intéressait, elle, était de comprendre ce que la phrase voulait bien dire… Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour avoir une illumination et enfin comprendre elle murmura tout bas.

« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. »

C'était donc ça, c'était pour ça que Ron se voyait ainsi… Et Harry voyait sa famille au grand complet parce qu'a part les moldus chez qui il vivait, il n'avait jamais connu l'un d'entre eux…

« Soulliah vient et dit nous ce que tu vois toi ! » S'exclama son frère tout enthousiaste alors que Harry tentait à son tour de comprendre.

« Non merci… J'ai pas envie. »

Oui, elle n'avait pas envie, pas envie de savoir ce que ce miroir lui montrerait, pas envie de tomber sur une image qu'elle n'aurait préféré pas voir. Peut-être que parfois, il valait mieux rester dans l'ignorance.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Les vacances de noël étaient finies et les élèves étaient revenus dans le château et avec eux une Hermione particulièrement contrariée qu'ils n'aient rien trouvé a propos de Nicolas Flamel. Mais ça n'était tout de même pas leur faute si aucun livre de la bibliothèque n'en parlait. Une fin d'après-midi, Hermione et Ron étaient en train de jouer aux échecs pendant que Soulliah terminait son devoir d'histoire de la magie en tentant de ne pas s'endormir dessus -- incroyable, même a travers ses devoirs Binns est soporifique -- quand Harry rentra de son entrainement de Quidditch avec une mine de mort vivant. Les jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas a apprendre que ce qui causait cette tête chez le survivant, c'était le fait que Rogue soit l'arbitre du prochain matche de Quidditch.

La conversation fut interrompue par ce pauvre Neville qui s'était encore fait avoir par Malefoy et compagnie -- oui parce qu'un Malefoy n'agit jamais seul -- Le pauvre revenait pratiquement de l'autre bout du château en sautant à pieds joints. Ses jambes étaient liées et le Gryffondor au visage lunaire ne se souvenait plus du contre sort le plus simple de l'histoire de la magie. Hermione fut la première a sortir sa baguette et libéra les jambes de Neville puis ils s'évertuèrent a lui remonter le moral a tour de rôle et le jeune garçon remonta dans son dortoir en laissant la carte de Dumbledore à Harry. Le petit brun aux cheveux en bataille s'exclama soudain d'un cri de joie et pour cause, voici ce qui était écrit derrière la carte de Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore c'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. _

_Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel _

_et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon !_

Sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, Hermione se leva et partit comme une furie dans son dortoir pour en redescendre quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme volume qui avait fait son temps depuis plusieurs années. Elle y chercha frénétiquement après s'être rassit en leur compagnie tout en racontant sous leurs yeux éberlués qu'elle avait choisit ce livre pour se distraire. Puis elle trouva enfin l'information capitale : Nicolas Flamel était l'alchimiste qui avait découvert la pierre philosophale. Pierre légendaire qui pouvait transformer n'importe quel métal en or et dont était extrait l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Le matche de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle fut mouvementé. Pas a cause du matche en lui-même mais plutôt parce que Drago Malefoy était venu s'assoir derrière Neville, Hermione, Soulliah et Ron dans le seul but de les embêter. Bien que Ron et Neville prête attention au blondinet et a ses deux gorilles, Hermione et Soulliah étaient totalement préoccupées par le matches mais toutes deux pour des raisons différentes. Hermione craignait d'avantage pour la vie de Harry et Soulliah, après avoir trouvé étrange de voir Rogue sur un balais, se pris totalement dans le jeu. Si bien que lorsque Harry récupéra le vif d'or après qu'il ait faillit rentrer a pleine vitesse dans le professeur de potion pour y parvenir, elle se rua avec les autres sur le terrain de Quidditch sans faire attention à Ron, Neville ou Hermione qui les informaient de la victoire de Gryffondor.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses frères jumeaux qui criaient de joie face à leur nouvelle victoire. Ce fut une véritable confusion et Soulliah fut incapable de savoir a quel moment Ron et Hermione les avaient rejoint. Soudain, Fred fit distraitement remarquer quelque chose a sa sœur alors que Ron s'amusait de l'air dégouté de Rogue.

« Où est ton écharpe Lili ? Maman te poursuivrait jusqu'au château si jamais elle te voyait sans écharpe par un temps pareil. »

Oui, il était vrai que depuis l'attaque du loup-garou, madame Weasley avait tendance a surprotéger Soulliah, la pauvre avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer, c'était tout juste si sa mère ne l'obligeait pas a sortir avec tout un tas de charmes de chaleur et repousse pluie… Surprise, la petite fille ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait perdu son écharpe et elle regarda autour d'elle avant de remarquer quelque chose dans la main du professeur de potion… Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à y faire en particulier parce que ça n'avait absolument pas les couleurs de Serpentard…

Severus pour sa part, s'apprêtait a rentrer vite fait bien fait au château. C'était que ce soir il devait aller parler avec Quirrell, ce lâche n'avait rien osé tenter avec la présence de Dumbledore et lui il s'était retrouvé a faire le gugusse sur un balais pour rien du tout en plus. Ainsi, il était de forte méchante humeur et il partait d'un pas rageur sans que personne ne le remarque, mais c'était tant mieux. Il faillit trébucher quand quelque chose aux couleurs criardes s'emmêla dans ses jambes. Encore plus agacé, il se pencha et se redressa en tenant dans sa main une longue écharpe de Gryffondor. Il était en train de se demander où il pourrait bien la jeter, ou peut-être la bruler qui sait, quand une tête brune apparu dans son champ de vision.

« Désolée, c'est a moi… » S'exclama Soulliah toute souriante en attrapant l'écharpe des mains du professeur. « Merci m'sieur ! »

Et elle était repartie en courant tout en remettant son écharpe autour de son cou sans que Rogue ne trouve le moyen de réagir. Il était surpris, c'était pas peu dire, il fallait tout de même dire que c'était la première fois qu'un premier année arrivait a lui parler de cette façon. Le choc l'avait donc momentanément rendu muet. Deux millième de seconde plus tard, il repartait au château, soulagé que personne n'ait remarqué son petit instant d'égarement.

&&&&&&&&&&&

La nuit était tombée depuis un certain moment maintenant et les quatre Gryffondor venaient de passer devant un pauvre Neville stupéfixié par Hermione. Pour une fois qu'il se mettait en travers du chemin de quelqu'un il fallait que ça ne tombe vraiment pas au bon moment. Ils s'en allaient à la rencontre de la pierre philosophale parce que Dumbledore était sortit et il était évident que celui qui voulait cet objet -- Rogue insistaient les autres -- allait agir pendant que le directeur n'était pas là.

Il s'en était passé des choses depuis le matches de Quidditch. Premièrement, Hagrid avait trouvé le moyen d'avoir un œuf de dragon mais heureusement, ils avaient pu contacter Charlie qui travaillait en Roumanie sur les norvégien a crête et qui était discrètement venu récupérer l'animal avant qu'il ne devienne réellement trop dangereux, le demi-géant ne se rendait vraiment pas compte. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient fait prendre hors du dortoir en compagnie de Neville et ils avaient tous échoppé d'une punition avec Rusard…. Malefoy en prime, ils s'étaient retrouvé en deux groupes dans la forêt interdite à la recherche d'une pauvre licorne blessée.

Là, tout avait capoté… Ho Harry, Soulliah et Drago avaient bien trouvé la licorne, par contre ce qui n'était pas prévu c'était que quelque chose soit actuellement en train d'aspirer son sang comme on avale son jus de citrouille du matin… Bien entendu, comme Drago avait hurlé tout en partant en courant, la chose les avait remarqué et Harry et Soulliah ne faisaient absolument pas le poids. La brunette cria bien au truc de les laisser tranquille mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire grand-chose, l'ennuis c'était qu'on le voyait pas avec sa capuche sur la tête, la seule chose qu'on distinguait c'était le sang argenté coulant de sa bouche sur son menton… Et puis un centaure étrange et blond était venu les sauver. C'était rare, selon les dires de sa mère, les centaures se mêlaient rarement, voir jamais, des choses qui concernaient les humains.

En tout cas, Firenze, le centaure, leur avait expliqué pourquoi il était si intéressant de boire le sang d'une licorne, surtout lorsqu'on ne tien pas en vie tout seul. Et les enfants avaient compris, compris que la pierre philosophale était pour vous-savez-qui, pour qu'il revienne dans le monde des vivants… Quoi qu'il en soit, Hagrid les avaient retrouvé et ils étaient rentré. Les quatre Gryffondors avaient été rassurés tant que Dumbledore se trouvait dans le château parce que c'était le seul sorcier dont vous-savez-qui avait peur et ils avaient passé leurs examens de fin d'année comme tous les autres élèves…

Et nous revoilà donc ce fameux soir où le ministère avait envoyé un hibou urgent pour le directeur du collège et où quatre enfant se serraient sous une cape d'invisibilité pour parcourir les couloirs en silence afin d'atteindre celui du deuxième étage. Ils n'avaient pas de plan précis mais ils devaient absolument faire quelque chose, ils n'allaient quand même pas rester là à ne rien faire alors qu'ils savaient qu'il allait se passer une véritable catastrophe. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendaient en bas, la seule chose certaine c'était le chien a trois tête mais Hagrid leur avait donné la solution, la musique. Pour le reste, ils savaient qu'il y avait d'autres protections mais aucune façon de savoir lesquelles…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la bonne porte et tout doucement, espérant passer inaperçu aux yeux du chien puisqu'ils étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, ils entrèrent… Tout d'abord, Soulliah trouva quelque chose de différent à la dernière fois mais elle ne su dire quoi… C'est Harry qui remarqua que le chien dormait a cause d'une harpe ensorcelée qui jouait toute seule. Le chien, les trois têtes posées de part et d'autres de ses pates avant, ronflait joyeusement en faisant un vent pas possible. Harry voulait y aller tout seul et bien entendu les trois autres ne furent pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée. Et puis quoi encore, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils serait le seul a s'amuser ?! Pensa Soulliah. De toute manières, ils n'eurent pas réellement le choix quand le chien se réveilla à la seconde même où la harpe joua sa dernière note. Pour ne pas être croqué, il fallait sauter et c'est ce qu'ils firent à tour de rôle.

Ils atterrirent sur une chose toute molle et Ron eu à peine le temps de s'en réjouir que déjà la chose qui était en fait une plante, se mette à bouger toute seule, comme si elle était vivante. La deuxième protection était celle du professeur Chourave, il n'y avait aucun doute. En pleine panique, Harry, Ron et Soulliah tentaient tant bien que mal de se dégager lorsqu'Hermione leur expliqua de ne surtout pas bouger. Elle disparu, semblant avalée par la plante, puis Harry lui fit confiance et disparut a son tour comme s'il coulait à pic. Soulliah soupira un bon coup et cessa totalement de bouger en fermant les yeux. Quitte a se faire manger autant ne pas le voir en avance… Mais elle tomba lourdement sur un sol de pierre en compagnie de Harry qui se redressait en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez et d'une Hermione qui se massait le poignet en réfléchissant. Ron, lui, continuait de beugler encore plus fort.

« AU SECOURS !!!!!!!! »

« RON !!!! » Tenta Soulliah. « TAIT TOI ET FAIT COMME NOUS !!!! »

Elle attendit mais Ron continuait de hurler pendant qu'Hermione marmonnait quelque chose tout bah et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une phrase répétée en botanique.

« Je crois qu'il m'entend pas… Il crie trop fort on pourrait essayer d'y retourner ou pourquoi pas le maléfice du saucisson ? »

Mais au même moment, Hermione lança un tout autre maléfice qui projeta une vive lumière et la plante sembla se bruler à son contact. Ron tomba finalement avec eux et Soulliah manqua de lui coller une gifle quand il prétendit ne pas avoir paniqué. La deuxième protection fut sans doute celle du professeur Flitwick. D'abord dans une grande confusion quand à l'origine de ces bruits étranges, les enfants comprirent enfin qu'il s'agissait de clés ensorcelées… Il y avait aussi un vieux balais et Harry fut nommé d'office pour aller chercher la bonne clé… Ce qu'il fini par faire malgré les nombreuses écorchures qu'il pris aux bras et au visage. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une salle bien étrange, on aurait dit un cimetière pour sculptures ratées mais Ron compris bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un échiquier géant… Forcément l'épreuve du professeur McGonagall. Apparemment ils devaient gagner une partie pour avoir le droit de passer de l'autre coté… Heureusement que Ron était là parce que c'était quand même lui le meilleur…

Ron pris donc les rennes, il grimpa sur un cavalier, plaça Harry à la place d'un fou, Hermione à la place d'une tour et Soulliah fut carrément placée à la place du roi noir. Elle ne voulait pas mais Ron ne voulait prendre aucun risque pour sa sœur. La partie commença et les élèves devaient se prendre les éclats des pièces qui explosaient lorsqu'elles étaient prises. Ils étaient drôlement bien amochés lorsque Ron décida de sacrifier son cavalier pour que Harry puisse gagner. Tout ce passa comme prévu, Ron tomba du haut de sa monture de pierre et Hermione faillit bien tout gâcher en voulant aller le voir mais heureusement leurs cris à Harry et Soulliah l'en avait dissuadé. Harry fit échec et mat et ils purent enfin aller voir Ron.

Il fut décidé de laisser Ron sur place et les trois jeunes enfants passèrent la prochaine porte. Elle s'était à peine refermé qu'un feu magique la recouvrit alors qu'un autre faisait de même avec l'unique sortie de secours. Alors que Harry et Soulliah s'imaginaient piégés à tout jamais, Hermione remarqua un parchemin parmi toutes ces potions et elle compris alors… Elle était vraiment la plus intelligente parce qu'elle trouva les deux bonnes potions. Celle pour retourner en arrière et celle pour continuer a avancer. L'ennuis c'était qu'il n'y en avait pas assez pour les trois… Alors Hermione décida de retourner voir Ron et d'essayer de sortir alerter les autres pendant que Harry et Soulliah passait l'autre porte après avoir vidé la potion.

« Je t'avais bien dit que Rogue était un tordu… » Murmura Harry qui était un peu devant Soulliah.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien, a quoi ça servait de toute manière, il ne l'écoutait pas depuis le début, elle était pourtant persuadée que c'était pas lui… Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une sorte de salle vide de tout sauf du miroir du Rised et devant se tenait…

« Professeur Quirrell ??!! » S'exclamèrent les deux élèves avec surprise.

Harry s'avança alors que Quirrell l'appelait et Soulliah resta en retrait en haut des marches. Le professeur de défense expliqua alors aux étudiants pourquoi il avait fait tout ça et il dévoila alors l'affreuse tête de Voldemort collée à l'arrière de son crane chauve. Harry tenta de courir mais d'un claquement de doigt, il fut entouré par les flammes. L'empêchant de fuir et empêchant Soulliah de venir l'aider par la même occasion.

Elle était tellement près des flammes qu'elle en mourrait de chaud et qu'elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il se passait de l'autre coté. Elle voyait avec peine, ses yeux la brulant durement, Harry aux cotés de Quirrell, il semblait discuter avec Voldemort ou ce qu'il en restait. Et puis, sans qu'elle ait compris pourquoi, elle vit tout a coup Quirrell foncer sur Harry et tenter de l'étrangler mais avant qu'elle ait essayé quelque chose, Harry faisait bruler Quirrell a l'aide de ses mains et bientôt il ne fut plus que cendres alors que le petit brun reprenait son souffle. Mais une espèce de fumée s'éleva du tas de cendre et fonça droit sur Harry.

« HARRY !!!!!!!!! »

Mais le cri ne servit a rien et bientôt l'ombre passa a travers elle après l'avoir fait avec Harry et elle tomba également au sol, évanouie…

* * *

Voila le premier tome est fini.

J'ai conscience de le survoler mais personnellement j'aime pas voir les fics qui reprennent carrément mot pour mot les passages se passant dans le livre.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai décidé de faire un mélange entre les scènes du film et celles du livre.

Pourquoi ? Parce que certaines scènes sont malgré tout plus spectaculaires dans les films (même si malheureusement plus ça va et plus ils déçoivent…)

Alors quelques petites review ?

(la suite très prochainement c'est promis.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

Soulliah par contre m'appartient à moi.

**Résumé:** Vous connaissez tous le célèbre trio Gryffondorien ? Et si au lieu de trois ils avaient été quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne en plus aurait pût changer dans les aventures de nos héros ? Et si en plus cette personne se révélait malgré elle bien plus mystérieuse qu'il n'y parait ? Saurez vous découvrir tous les mystères qui entourent Soulliah ? Il n'y a qu'en lisant la fiction que vous saurez…

**Avertissement:** Pas pour le moment non.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire patienter si longtemps mais j'aime vraiment pas le deuxième tome que je trouve ennuyeux au possible.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 :_**

**'' _Il existe un complot, Harry Potter. Un complot qui provoquera des événements terrifiants… ''_**

Soulliah s'était réveillée quelques jours plus tard, dans l'infirmerie alors que Harry dormait encore. Elle n'avait raconté que le strict nécessaire au professeur Dumbledore et elle était plutôt curieuse quand à l'effervescence qui régnait autour d'eux pour ce qu'ils avaient fait et qui était sensé rester secret… Très peu de temps après ces évènements, le banquet de fin d'année eu lieu et les Gryffondors eurent la surprise d'avoir des points de dernière minute leur être accordé. Grace à Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils rattrapèrent Serpentard, en première place et ce fut Neville qui leur donna l'avantage. Finalement, Gryffondor Gagnait la coupe des quatre maisons…

Le retour à la maison fut plutôt calme, à vrai dire, ça faisait presque aussi bizarre que quand elle était partie pour Poudlard. Se dire qu'elle ne reverrait le château et ses amis que dans deux longs mois… Mais d'un autre coté, revoir ses parents et sa petite sœur. A la gare, ils les attendaient avec impatience sur le quai et après les au-revoir, Soulliah vit Hermione partir avec ses parents et Harry trainer tristement sa valise derrière son oncle et sa tante. Quand à eux, ils retournèrent au terrier en utilisant la voiture volante de monsieur Weasley, la laissant s'envoler que lorsqu'ils furent dans la campagne déserte afin de ne pas être vu par les moldus.

Le retours à la maison avait crée une étrange effervescence au Terrier. Ginny tenait à tout savoir et particulièrement en ce qui concernait le beau, le magnifique, le merveilleux Harry Potter. Madame Weasley avait pratiquement sauté sur ses enfants - particulièrement Ron et Soulliah - pour voir s'ils allaient bien et commencer a laver toutes leurs affaires. Et les vieilles habitudes avaient repris facilement leur avantages. Soulliah était toute heureuse de dormir de nouveau dans la même chambre que Ginny, c'était un peu comme si toute l'année précédente n'avait été qu'un long rêve…

Deux semaines après leur retour à la maison - Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas trouvé le courage avant - les parents Weasley organisèrent un conseil de famille. C'était le genre de réunion familiales que les enfants n'aimaient pas parce qu'en général de nouvelles règles arrivaient mais les parents trouvaient ça fort pratique pour s'adresser à tout le monde en même temps. Seuls Bill et Charlie manquaient à l'appel mais comme ils vivaient à l'étranger… Ils sauraient plus tard… De toute manière, Bill avait toujours su, étant le seul assez âgé à l'époque pour s'en rappeler… Monsieur et Madame Weasley attendirent que leurs enfants soient tous installés et que le silence se fasse avant de prendre la parole… Seulement, rien ne vint… Ce fut Fred qui brisa le silence pesant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maman ? Est-ce qu'on a… »

« Fait quelque chose de mal ? » Termina George.

« Non. » Répondit Arthur, conscient que Molly n'y arriverait pas. « Nous avons simplement quelque chose de très important a vous révéler… En particulier à toi Soulliah. »

La petite fille âgée de douze ans et demi, regarda son père avec incrédulité et attendit nerveusement qu'il continue, se demandant frénétiquement ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire comme bêtise qu'elle avait oublié… Arthur repris d'une voix douce, presque désolée.

« Tu te souviens, lorsque tu étais petite, tu n'arrêtais pas de demander à ta mère la raison de tes yeux sombres et de tes cheveux noirs… » La petite fille fit signe que oui et Arthur continua. « Et bien c'est parce que… Oh Merlin je ne sais vraiment pas comment annoncer ça… »

Molly soupira et pris la main de son mari. Elle avait imaginé cette scène des millions de fois depuis qu'elle avait la petite avec elle. Elle l'avait tourné dans tous les sens sans trouver une seule façon agréable et heureuse de le dire. Alors le mieux était encore de faire au plus simple. Elle continua donc, avouant les seules vérités qu'elle était autorisée à avouer pour le moment, respectant les dernières volontés de Rowena.

« Il y a un peu plus de douze ans de ça, une de mes grandes amie qui s'appelait Rowena, attendait une petite fille. Elle était enceinte de trois mois de plus que moi et c'était une grande divinatrice. Seulement, un jour, elle a vu qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps a vivre alors elle m'a fait promettre une chose pour protéger sa petite fille… »

« Quoi maman ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Elle m'a fait promettre de prendre soin de son enfant à sa place. »

Molly laissa le silence s'installer et bientôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers Soulliah, complètement déboussolée, qui ne semblait pas vouloir réagir alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Arthur repris.

« Tu avais un ans et demi lorsque tu es arrivée à la maison. Ron, les jumeaux, Percy et Charlie étaient trop jeunes pour se souvenir quand à Ginny ce n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque… Mais je veux que tu saches que nous t'avons toujours aimé comme notre propre enfant et qu'il n'en n'a jamais été autrement. »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit plus tôt ?! » Commença-t-elle a crier en se levant d'un bon.

« C'était ses derniers souhaits Soulliah, elle a laissé un tas de recommandations a suivre et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Comme ta baguette, c'était la sienne avant… Comme ta boucle d'oreille, c'était celle de ta mère… Elle… Elle savait même que tu irais à Gryffondor… » Tenta vainement de s'expliquer Molly.

« Et mon père ? »

La question était froide, presque détachée, on aurait pu se demander si elle se sentait réellement liée à tout ça. Arthur répondit.

« Nous ne savons rien de lui. »

« C'est un mensonge ! VOUS ETES DES MENTEURS VOUS M'AVEZ MENTI TOUTE MA VIE !!! J'VOUS DETESTE ! J'VOUS DETESTE !!!! »

Et elle partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, elle ne réagit pas lorsque Ginny vint lui dire que le diner était servit, elle mangea à peine au repas que sa mère adoptive lui avait rapporté peu de temps après et cela dura plus d'un mois…

Soulliah ne sortait plus de son lit excepter pour se rendre aux WC et se laver. Elle n'adressait la parole à personne et refusait de voir Molly et Arthur. Ce fut difficile surtout pour madame Weasley qui était si protectrice envers ses enfants et qu'importe ce qu'on pourrait dire, Soulliah était sa fille parce qu'elle l'avait élevé, aimé comme tous ses autres enfants. Mais Arthur avait réussit a faire entendre à sa femme qu'il fallait laisser du temps à la petite fille pour qu'elle repense à tout ça et réfléchisse convenablement.

Soulliah n'arrivait pas a croire que toute sa vie était basée sur un mensonge. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère avait fait en sorte que tout ne lui soit pas révélé avant cet été ? Après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer qu'elle sache plus tôt ou plus tard qu'elle était adoptée ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose de louche là dedans… Mais apparemment ses parents n'étaient pas autorisés à en dire d'avantage pour le moment puisqu'ils lui mentaient en prétendant ne pas connaitre l'identité de son père… Si Rowena était une bonne amie de sa maman, il était logique qu'elle ait connu son mari aussi…

Pendant ce temps, elle était parfaitement inconsciente du plan qu'avaient mis au point les jumeaux et Ron et qui consistait à partir chercher Harry avec la voiture volante de leur père et c'était justement cette nuit. Le lendemain, elle avait pris une décision. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de réagir comme ça. Après tout, comme l'avait dit son père, ils l'avaient élevé et aimé sans faire de différence. Elle ne savait par contre toujours pas comment descendre. Devait-elle s'excuser ou bien alors faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ils devaient surement tous beaucoup lui en vouloir d'avoir agis ainsi… Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées en entendant sa mère hurler au salon.

« Vous auriez pu vous blesser, j'étais morte de peur… Comment avez-vous osé ?!!! Arthur ! Prévenu !!! Puni !!!! » Hurlait madame Weasley.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment tout compris mais elle avait eu une vague idée lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry au milieu de ses frères dans le salon. Suite à ça, ils avaient déjeuné et Arthur n'avait pas vraiment eu la réaction escompté par Molly lorsqu'il fut d'avantage fasciné par l'exploit de ses fils plutôt qu'en colère. Ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Soulliah était heureuse mais malgré tout, en secret, elle alla s'excuser au près de ses parents adoptifs.

* * *

Harry avait passé le reste des vacance chez eux et Soulliah avait eu le droit à un récit de première classe de l'aventure des garçons pour aller chercher Harry qui était enfermé dans sa chambre avec même des barreaux à ses fenêtres. Il était donc bien heureux qu'ils aient réussit à le ramener ici. Soulliah était sur que même sa mère était d'accord sur ce point même si elle s'évertuait a montrer son mécontentement. Poudlard était pour bientôt et déjà tous les enfants de la maison étaient surexcités à l'idée d'y retourner. Même Ginny qui avait été si triste l'année précédente, était peut-être à présent la plus heureuse de partir de la maison pour bientôt.

Soulliah était surtout très énervée a force d'entendre Ginny la bassiner tous les soirs jusqu'à très tard en lui parlant de Harry sans cesse alors qu'elle disparaissait curieusement la journée ou bien ne décrochait pas un mot en présence de l'élu. Pour Soulliah, la perspective de retourner à Poudlard était au moins la promesse de ne pas dormir dans le même dortoir que sa pipelette de sœur qui n'avait plus qu'un sujet en bouche, Harry Potter. Parce que elle l'aimait bien Harry mais pas au point d'en entendre parler sans arrêt, surtout que les phrases de Ginny étaient pratiquement toujours les mêmes…

Aujourd'hui, ils se rendaient au chemin de traverse pour faire leurs nouveaux achats pour cette année à venir. Soulliah n'aimait pas vraiment le voyage par poudre de cheminette mais c'était bien plus rapide que d'y aller en voiture. L'ennuis, c'est que Harry avait quelque peu déformé le nom de la destination et ce fut la panique général des parents Weasley - surtout Molly - jusqu'à ce qu'ils le retrouvent en compagnie de Hagrid, sortant de l'allée des embrumes… Ron, Harry et Soulliah étaient contents, Hermione faisait ses achats le même jour et ça faisait tout de même deux mois pratiquement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu.

A Fleury et Bott, il y avait une foule monstre, heureusement qu'ils avaient déjà fait une bonne partie des achats parce que ça promettait de durer longtemps… Bientôt, ils comprirent pourquoi il y avait tellement de monde massé devant et dans la petite boutique de librairie. Gilderoy Lockhart faisait une séance de dédicaces… Gilderoy Lockhart était adulé de la grande majorité des sorcières. Grand, blond, beau au sourire charmeur, il était un romancier a succès qui comptait ses propres aventures dans ses livres et en vendait d'autre sur des conseils pour la vie quotidienne.

Soulliah, ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère et sa sœur pouvaient trouver de si génial chez Lockhart. Personnellement, elle se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'ils savait faire ou non, parce qu'il ne serait jamais aussi fort que Dumbledore et puis elle aimait bien enquiquiner sa sœur en disant que Lockhart avait un air bête quand il souriait. Chacun ses gouts, elle, elle ne le trouvait pas vraiment laid mais pas particulièrement beau non plus… Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, ils durent attendre des heures avant de pouvoir être plus près… Oui, maman tenait à faire dédicacer leurs manuels de défenses… Allez savoir pourquoi, le prochain professeur était surement une fan de Lockhart parce qu'elle leur avait fait acheter la collection complète de leurs ouvrages…

Soulliah espérait que ça passerait vite mais Lockhart semblait au moins avoir une bonne vue puisqu'il remarqua aisément Harry parmi la foule et le pauvre fut obligé de poser en compagnie du sorcier. Harry qui n'aimait pas sa popularité, il était servit… Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à s'extirper de la foule, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Malefoy père et fils. Histoire d'humilier d'avantage leur famille, Lucius Malefoy pris un des livre de Ginny dans son chaudron afin de l'insulter. Puis il reposa les livres peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Arthur Weasley et qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains… Hagrid les sépara. Arthur saignait et Malefoy s'était pris toute une bibliothèque sur la tête…

* * *

Encore une fois, ils étaient en retard pour aller à King's Cross. Soulliah ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi puisque leur mère les obligeait à tout préparer la veille… Tout ce qu'ils avaient a faire le matin c'était petit déjeuner, se laver, s'habiller… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils arrivaient systématiquement en retard. Enfin ce jour ci, il était réellement moins une. Comme d'habitude ils étaient arrivé à la gare en courant et avaient rapidement passé le passage entre les voies sorcière et moldue. Harry et Ron devaient passer les derniers et a vrai dire, ils étaient tellement pressé qu'ils n'y firent guère plus attention. Ils étaient monté in-extrémis dans le train et n'avaient plus qu'a espérer que Ron et Harry avaient eu le temps de faire pareil.

Durant le trajet, Hermione et Soulliah avaient bien tenté de chercher les garçons dans le train mais Percy les avait obligé à rester dans leur compartiment sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas de débordements… Quoi qu'il en soit, elles étaient assez inquiètent pour les garçons et passèrent le trajet à se demander où ils pouvaient bien être et à espérer qu'ils avaient réussit à attraper le train avant qu'il ne parte.

Le soir venu, Soulliah était assez inquiète mais ce n'était rien comparée à la presque hystérie d'Hermione parce qu'elles n'avaient toujours pas vue la moindre trace de Ron et Harry. Soulliah en avait tellement mare d'écouter Hermione s'énerver et marmonner avec frénésie tout en essayant de ne pas sauter de sa place pour aller avertir le professeur Dumbledore. Soulliah décida d'aller chercher Ron et Harry. Elle commença par faire le chemin inverse et entendit bientôt des voix bien connues. Ils étaient là, penchés sur une ouverture donnant sur la grande salle.

« Harry ! Ron ! Enfin je vous trouve, Hermione se fait un sang d'encre… »

Les deux garçons, pris par surprise, sursautèrent comme s'ils avaient atterri sur un trampoline. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas a exploser en protestations bruyantes.

« CHUT ! Vous allez nous faire repérer… »

« Tien. » Remarqua Harry. « Rogue n'est pas là…. »

« On s'en fiche. » Répondit Ron.

« Il a raison on ferait mieux de retourner dans la grande salle avant de nous faire pren… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au lieu d'être dans la grande salle avec tous les élèves ? »

Ils auraient pu se faire prendre par n'importe qui, un fantôme, Rusard, un professeur, n'importe lequel, ou même Hagrid mais non il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur Rogue… Et un Rogue particulièrement en colère apparemment. Ils durent le suivre jusque dans son bureau et Rogue passa un sacré savon à Ron et Harry parce qu'apparemment ils étaient arrivé avec la voiture volante de monsieur Weasley et avaient trouvé le moyen d'atterrir sur le saule cogneur… Rogue continua à hurler jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. Dumbledore avait décidé que Harry et Ron seraient puni par le professeur McGonagall puisqu'elle était leur directrice de maison et que c'était à elle de juger de la punition appropriée pour l'énorme bêtise qu'ils venaient de faire. Quand à Soulliah, comme elle avait simplement été prise dans les couloirs à se balader alors qu'elle aurait dû être dans la grande salle, ce fut à Rogue de se charger de sa punition. Les autres partirent, laissant Rogue et Soulliah seuls.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs encore passablement énervé de n'avoir pu infliger le renvoie qu'il avait suggéré aux deux autres Gryffondor. Soulliah devait bien admettre au fond d'elle-même que ce qu'ils avaient fait était plutôt grave en particulier parce qu'ils avaient été vu par des moldus mais de là à les renvoyer… De toute manière il ne valait mieux pas exposer son point de vue a Rogue, particulièrement lorsqu'il était en colère. Elle attendit qu'il se calme et lui donne sa retenue mais apparemment il était bien trop occuper a ruminer ou peut-être à s'empêcher d'aller étrangler Dumbledore ou Ron, ou encore Harry et qui sait, peut-être bien McGonagall.

« Euh professeur ? »

Gloups, vu le regard qu'il lui lançait à présent elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester silencieuse. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle aurait pu s'éclipser sans qu'il se rappel qu'il devait lui donner une retenue… Mais Rogue sembla réfléchir un instant avant que la sentence ne tombe.

« Vous serez en retenue avec Rusard demain soir. »

Bon bah c'était pas si catastrophique que ça… Soulliah attendit deux secondes puis comme rien de plus ne vint, elle se tourna pour partir. Seulement, avant d'ouvrir la porte, une question lui vint à l'esprit et elle pris son courage à deux mains pour la poser au professeur de Potion. Se tournant donc pour lui faire de nouveau face, elle rompit le silence une fois de plus.

« Vous saviez ? »

« De quoi parlez vous Weasley ? » Questionna Rogue en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Que j'étais adoptée et que ma mère s'appelait Rowena. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser une chose pareille ? »

« La boucle d'oreille… Vous l'avez reconnu c'est pour ça que vous êtes partit si vite. Il parait qu'elle était à elle avant. »

« Je l'ai vaguement connu lorsque nous étions élèves maintenant sortez de ce bureau avant que je ne vous donne d'avantage en heure de retenue. Et ne trainez pas dans les couloirs. »

La réponse de Rogue avait été bizarre enfin c'était plutôt la façon dont il l'avait dit. Il semblait tout a coup très pressé et c'était tout juste si il ne la poussait pas hors du bureau. Soulliah ne dit pourtant rien et préféra partir avant qu'il ne mette sa menace a exécution…

* * *

De la première semaine de cours, il y avait deux événements qui marquèrent les élèves plus que tout le reste qui était fort banal. Enfin sauf peut-être pour les première année. Le soir de leur arrivée, Harry et Ron furent accueillit en héros dans la salle commune, chose que Soulliah avait du mal a comprendre, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais le lendemain matin, jour du premier évènement marquant de cette première semaine, Les deux Gryffondors eurent la preuve que les bêtises, bien qu'amenant l'admiration et la joie de leurs petits camarades immatures, amenait aussi avec elle, la colère des parents… Et en l'occurrence, de Molly Weasley.

Ron, qui pensait prendre un bon petit déjeuné bien tranquille en compagnie de ses camarades de classe, eu la mauvaise surprise de se voir livrer au courrier du matin, une beuglante écarlate qui hurla a travers toute la grande salle le mécontentement, l'indignation et la colère de Madame Weasley a propos des sottises de son fils dont le père devait payer une grosse partie des conséquences. Jamais encore Soulliah n'avait entendu sa mère si en colère contre l'un d'entre eux. Il lui semblait même que c'était une chance que cette dernière ait opté pour la beuglante plutôt que de venir lui dire le fond de ses pensées en chaire et en os. Ron, y aurait surement joué de sa vie…

Bien entendu les réactions furent variées mais prévisibles. La plus part de la grande salle, après le choc d'avoir entendu tous ces cris, se mit a rire de bon cœur, se moquant sans pitié de Ronald et ses malheurs. Quelques Gryffondors semblaient le plaindre d'avoir une telle mère et Harry avait l'air coupable tandis qu'Hermione semblait plutôt satisfaite de la réaction de madame Weasley. Soulliah, pensait que sa mère avait raison de s'emporter ainsi. La bêtise de Ron et Harry était tout de même assez grosse et d'ailleurs elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ses frères avaient subits lorsqu'elle avait eu son accident quelques années plus tôt… Bien entendu Ron en entendit parler longtemps de cette beuglante.

Le deuxième événement le plus mémorable de cette semaine fut sans doute le tout premier cours de Défense des deuxième année. Comme l'année passé, ils étaient avec les Serpentards et bien que la plus part des filles semblaient attendre ce cours avec impatience - Hermione avait même entouré les heures de cours de défense avec des petits cœurs de toutes les couleurs - Soulliah l'attendait aussi mais plus pour juger si Lockhart valait sa réputation ou non… Le cours débuta assez bizarrement du point de vue de la petite brune. Premièrement, jamais encore elle n'avait entendu l'un de ses professeur citer toutes les récompenses qu'il avait reçu durant sa vie. Ensuite, le cours continua sur un long questionnaire qui - et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux - ne comportait que des questions sur Lockhart telles que sa couleur préférée, ses ambitions, ses rêves d'enfant… Elle fut étonnée que la taille de ses chaussures ne soit pas demandée d'ailleurs…

De son point de vue, le test fut une véritable catastrophe. En même temps, elle se consola en se disant qu'elle se fichait royalement de la vie de son professeur. Heureusement d'un coté qu'il n'était pas noté, remarquez ça aurait été une belle injustice puisqu'aucune question ne parlait de la défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin le cours sembla réellement débuter alors que le professeur au large sourire étincelant s'approcha d'une mystérieuse cage recouverte d'une étoffe sombre. Lorsqu'on l'interrogea sur ce que contenait la cage il enleva l'étoffe avec un geste théâtral plutôt stupide et apparurent sous les yeux amusés des élèves, un bataillon de lutins de Cornouaille. Les petits lutins bleu électrique, bien que d'avantage réputés pour être plus farceurs que méchants, étaient de vrais petits diablotins ailés qui s'avéraient souvent dangereux mais peu hardis.

Lockhart sembla légèrement vexé des airs amusés des élèves dont la plus part pensaient les lutins inoffensifs a cause de leur petite taille, alors, sans même leur dire comment faire, il les libéra de la cage en laissant les élèves se débrouiller pour les attraper. Autant dire que ce fut un vrai carnage, les lutins, ne semblant pas avoir apprécié leur enfermement, se vengèrent en saccageant tout sur leur passage, livres déchirés, tables renversées, le pauvre Neville qui se retrouva suspendu au lustre de la classe par le col de sa robe, Hermione qui se faisait tirer les cheveux, les élèves qui fuyaient loin de ces petits monstres, il y eu même un banc qui vola par la fenêtre et Soulliah remarqua distraitement que la baguette de Lockhart l'avait rejoint quelques secondes avant que le professeur ne fuie en les laissant se débrouiller tout seul… Cependant les lutins n'avaient pas attendu pour fuir à leur tour par la fenêtre brisée. Il ne restait plus aux Gryffondors qu'a faire redescendre Neville sur terre avec cette judicieuse question de sa part :

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? »

* * *

Les épreuves de sélection pour le Quidditch arrivaient pour le milieu de semaine et Soulliah n'attendait que ça. Elle savait qu'une place de poursuiveuse était a prendre et elle n'allait pas se gêner pour tenter sa chance. Soulliah, tout comme Ginny, jouait au Quidditch avec ses frères ainés depuis qu'elle était en âge de monter sur un vrai balais et elle n'avait pas son pareil pour esquiver les cagnards. Elle faisait parfois faire des figures extrahordinaire à son balais sans trop comprendre comment et à chaque fois, ils en remerciaient Merlin que leur mère n'ait pas vu ça…

Aussi, Soulliah avait-elle pris la décision de tenter sa chance pour les sélections. Elle avait bien demandé à Ron si il voulait l'accompagner mais il avait refusé, pas encore prêt a se ridiculiser devant tout le monde avait-il dit. Les épreuves n'avaient vraiment pas été faciles, concourir sous les ordres d'Olivier Dubois était bien moins facile et amusant que de jouer avec ses frères jumeaux. D'ailleurs elle était persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas choisie parce qu'à son sens, il y avait bien meilleur qu'elle mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant Olivier la citer comme troisième poursuiveuse acceptée.

Le samedi suivant, elle fut réveillée aux aurores par Angelina Jolie qui lui disait qu'Olivier les attendait tous sur le terrain pour leur premier entrainement de l'année. Son but étant de s'entrainer plus tôt pour avoir plus de chance que les autres. Seulement, les joueurs étaient moitié endormis et frigorifiés par la brume matinale qui les privaient brusquement de la chaleur de leur lit. Les explications d'Olivier durèrent si longtemps que lorsque les joueurs sortirent pour les mettre en pratique, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà fini leur petit déjeuner. Le ventre vide, Harry et Soulliah les regardèrent avec envie mais furent obligés de suivre les autres dans les airs pour débuter l'entrainement.

L'entrainement fut cependant arrêté plus tôt que prévu a cause de l'arrivée intempestive de l'équipe de Serpentard. Naturellement Olivier descendit pour aller leur dire qu'il avait réservé le terrain pour Gryffondor et Flint montrait en échange un mot de Rogue comme quoi ils devaient entrainer leur nouvel attrapeur. Attrapeur qui se trouvait être nul autre que Malefoy dont le père avait offert a chaque membre de l'équipe le dernier model de balais sortit, le nimbus 2001. Les choses dégénérèrent entre les deux équipe et Drago finit par insulter Hermione de sang-de-bourbe. Une des pires insultes du monde sorcier. Pour la venger, Ron voulu lui envoyer un sort mais avec sa baguette cassée il se le pris en pleine figure et Hermione et Harry l'emmenèrent en catastrophe chez Hagrid. Soulliah, elle, resta en arrière et se planta devant Malefoy avec fureur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasmoche ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un petit crétin sans cervelle tout juste bon a lécher les bottes de son père ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Soulliah lui flanqua une gifle bien méritée. Choqué, Drago leva la main à sa joue et regarda la brunette partir sans réagir. Elle rejoignit ses amis chez Hagrid et arriva au moment où Hagrid expliquait à Harry ce que signifiait l'insulte qu'avait proféré Malefoy en parlant d'Hermione. Soulliah acquiesça, les sorciers au sang pur se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

« Hagrid a raison Hermione tu es bien plus douée que Malefoy et c'est par pur jalousie qu'il t'insulte parce qu'il sait que tu vaux mieux que lui. »

Suite à ça, Hagrid leur montra ses citrouilles pour Halloween et ils finirent par remonter au château pour manger, chose fort bien accueillie par Harry et Soulliah qui n'avaient pas grand-chose dans le ventre. C'est à ce moment là que Harry et Ron surent ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire comme retenue. Ron coincé avec Rusard et Harry avec son pire cauchemars, Lockhart et ses lettres de fan…

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Nick quasi sans tête eu l'étrange idée de les inviter a son anniversaire de mort. Une expérience que Soulliah classa immédiatement d'atroce dans la partie ''a oublier'' des traumatismes de son cerveau. Déjà, il y avait des fantômes partout et c'était plutôt morbide. Ensuite, la nourriture et les boissons étaient moisies et avariés. Peeves avait trouvé le moyen de venir ennuyer son monde, et la musique était tout simplement insupportable pour leurs pauvres oreilles. On aurait dit qu'un chat c'était coincé la queue dans une porte… Peut-être que miss Teigne se cachait dans un de ces violons fantomatique…

Enfin, en sortant de l'anniversaire de mort de Nick quasi sans tête, il n'y avait pas un seul des quatre élèves qui rêvait de pouvoir recommencer l'an prochain. Les quatre Gryffondors remontait calmement vers la tour de leur maison en étant tout de même déçus d'avoir manqué le banquet d'Halloween pour ça quand tout à coup Harry se mis a courir en leur disant de le suivre. Il recommençait a entendre cette fameuse voix qu'il était seul a entendre et c'était pas vraiment rassurant ce genre de chose, même dans le monde magique. Hermione, Ron et Soulliah suivirent tout de même Harry, courant a toute allure dans les couloirs, il marmonnait des choses mais la brunette ne compris pas le moindre mot de ce qu'il racontait.

Puis ils arrivèrent dans un couloir inondé, surement grâce aux soins de cette folle de Mimie Geignarde qui avait du, une fois de plus, ouvrir tous les robinets des toilettes des filles. Harry était là, un peu plus loin, et sur le mur, entre deux chandeliers, il y avait une inscription qui semblait écrite avec du sang. Suspendue par la queue, une miss Teigne totalement inerte tenait compagnie à l'un des chandelier. Sur le mur, il y était écrit :

« La chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. »

Alors que le couloir se remplissait peu à peu d'élèves, Malefoy fit le malin en rajoutant une couche et Rusard, complètement hors de lui, accusa Harry d'avoir tué son animal. Les enfants crurent bien qu'il allait brutalisé leur ami mais heureusement Dumbledore arriva en compagnie des autres professeurs et arrêta l'homme. Apparemment la chate était pétrifiée. Dumbledore fit évacuer le couloir a l'exception des professeurs et des quatre Gryffondors à qui il demanda des comptes. Enfin ce fut surtout la réaction de Rogue qui les surpris.

« Peut-être Potter et ses amis étaient-ils là par Hasard, cependant que faisiez vous dans les couloirs au lieu d'être dans la grande salle avec les autres ? »

Et oui une aide n'arrive jamais sans reproches surtout de la part de Rogue, intimidée, Hermione ne su que répondre. Ron avait rougit et Harry répliqua qu'ils regagnaient leur salle commune. Rogue tourna les yeux vers Soulliah.

« On a rien fait de mal. »

« Innocents tant qu'on a pas prouvé qu'ils sont coupables. » Trancha Dumbledore avant de les renvoyer dans leur dortoirs.

* * *

Et voila c'est fini XD j'espere que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop ennuyeux

N'hésitez pas a laisser une review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

Soulliah par contre m'appartient à moi.

**Résumé:** Vous connaissez tous le célèbre trio Gryffondorien ? Et si au lieu de trois ils avaient été quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'une seule personne en plus aurait pût changer dans les aventures de nos héros ? Et si en plus cette personne se révélait malgré elle bien plus mystérieuse qu'il n'y parait ? Saurez vous découvrir tous les mystères qui entourent Soulliah ? Il n'y a qu'en lisant la fiction que vous saurez…

**Avertissement:** Pas pour le moment non.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Voila le chapitre qui clos le deuxième tome, alors la suite devrait avancer plus vite normalement.

Mes autres fictions sont toujours en cours, je suis juste un tout petit peu en manque d'inspiration mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va revenir, j'ai horreur de ne pas finir une fiction.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

**_« Je t'ai entendu parler Fourchelang, la langue des serpents. »_**

Autant dire que la nouvelle n'avait pas mis longtemps a faire le tour de l'école. Partout, on racontait qu'on avait retrouvé le chat a coté du message menaçant et que les seuls a ne pas avoir été dans la grande salle avec les autres, c'était Harry, Ron, Hermione et Soulliah. Aussi, les quatre élèves étaient tous plus ou moins regardés de travers mais pour le moment personne n'osait trop rien dire. Il fallait dire que la seule chose qu'on avait a leur reprocher c'était d'être arrivé plus vite que les autres sur les lieux du crime. Donc, en absence de preuve, comme l'avait si bien remarqué Dumbledore, ils ne pouvaient pas les accuser d'avoir pétrifier Miss Teigne. D'ailleurs, comment auraient-ils pu faire une chose pareille étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment pétrifier quelqu'un.

Mais ça personne ne voulait l'entendre. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le message laissé sur le mur laissa beaucoup d'interrogations dans les esprits des élèves et Hermione passait son temps a pester parce qu'elle avait laissé son exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard chez elle et que ceux de la bibliothèque avaient tous été empruntés. Alors après un cours de métamorphose, Hermione se permis de questionner le professeur McGonagall a propos de la chambre des secrets. Il était clair dans les yeux et l'expression du professeur qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas a en parler mais elle jugea finalement que c'était la meilleure des choses a faire. Ainsi, les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor de deuxième année apprirent que la chambre avait été faite par Salazar Serpentard et que malgré les années personne n'avait réussit a la retrouver. Cependant la légende disait aussi que la chambre contenait une créature que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pouvait contrôler et qui serait en capacité de tuer tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas le droit, selon Serpentard, d'étudier à Poudlard.

Soulliah, dormait mal a cause de cette histoire. Il fallait dire que même si la chambre des secrets n'était qu'une légende, et bien il y avait tout de même ce message écrit avec du sang, les poulets de Hagrid qui avaient été égorgés et miss Teigne qui se retrouvait pétrifiée et pendue par la queue juste à coté des toilettes de mimi geignarde…Tout ceci n'était donc pas pour rassurer les élèves qui ne trainaient plus dans les couloirs le soir. Les quatre Gryffondors cependant, décidèrent que de ne rien faire les angoissaient d'avantage que de chercher par eux même alors le lendemain, ils se rendirent jusqu'aux toilettes de mimi où ils trouvèrent des petites traces de brulure juste à coté de la chaise dont se servait Rusard pour monter la garde et Hermione leur fit remarquer également l'étrange comportement de petites araignées qui filaient toutes à la file indienne, descendant par le même fil pour s'échapper par un trou dans la fenêtre.

Suite a de nombreuses discutions, ils en étaient venu a se demander si l'héritier de Serpentard, ça n'était pas Drago Malefoy et même si ils n'y croyaient pas tellement, Hermione se résolue a faire du polynectar. Cependant, la potion était très difficile a préparer et ils ne sauraient rien avant un mois, le minimum pour réussir a faire la potion correctement. C'était la veille du match qu'ils avaient réussit a soutirer une signature de Lockhart pour aller chercher le livre dans la réserve interdite de la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient donc résolu à voler quelques ingrédients dans les réserves personnelles du professeur Rogue et ce en toute discrétion mais la priorité de Harry et Soulliah, c'était le match du lendemain qui serait le premier de la saison et opposerait les Serpentards aux Gryffondors.

Autant dire que face à toute une équipe montée sur des Nimbus 2001, les Gryffondors ne faisaient pas le poids, en particulier parce que les Serpentards n'hésitaient jamais à tricher dès que madame Bibine avait le dos tourné. Aussi le match débuta très mal, laissant un bel avantage pour l'équipe des vert et argent. Mais le match n'alla pas en s'arrangeant surtout lorsque l'un des deux cognard pris Harry pour cible sans aucune discrétion. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry réussit tout de même a attraper le vif d'or sous le nez de Malefoy mais le cognard frappa le bras de Harry juste avant la fin du match. Ce fut Hermione qui réduisit la balle en cendres… Harry avait le bras cassé, ça aurait pu s'arranger en cinq minutes si cet abruti de Lockhart n'avait pas voulu s'en mêler et n'avait pas carrément fait disparaitre tous les os du bras de Harry Potter…

Le lendemain matin, Harry était de nouveau entier et avait donc pu quitter l'infirmerie et avait raconté à ses amis qu'il avait vu le fameux Dobby durant la nuit et que l'elfe de maison lui avait expliqué malgré lui, que la chambre avait déjà été ouverte et que le cognard, c'était le sien. Colin avait été pétrifié lui aussi, appareil photo en main mais d'après Harry, le film de l'appareil avait littéralement flambé. Donc impossible de savoir qui avait pu faire ça…

Toute cette agitation eu le don de donner une idée à Lockhart. Une idée qui aurait pu être excellente mais pas si l'ont mettait Lockhart comme professeur… Heureusement pour les élèves qui devaient participer aux cours, il n'était pas seul… Malheureusement pour les Gryffondors, c'était Rogue qui l'accompagnait. Le cours promettait d'être une véritable catastrophe mais, fait absolument réjouissant pour les garçons et Soulliah, alors qu'il voulait leur faire une démonstration de duel, Lockhart se fit tout bonnement mettre à terre par Rogue avec un simple Expelliarmus. La suite fut une véritable cacophonie jusqu'à ce que les deux professeurs mettent par une idée tordue de Rogue, Harry et Drago en duel.

Ils étaient tout les deux, au centre de l'intention de tous les autres. Alors que Rogue chuchotait dans son coin avec Drago, Harry regardait, désemparé, le professeur Lockhart faire une multitude de grands gestes inutiles… Puis le duel commença. Un « Everte Statim » de Drago envoya Harry à deux mètres et Soulliah, en colère par la tricherie de Drago, monta sur l'estrade avec eux dans l'intention de faire connaitre le fond de ses pensées au blond mais Harry riposta avec un « Rictusempra » qui réserva le même sort au Serpentard. Drago atterri devant Rogue qui le renvoya aussi sec au combat et il envoya alors.

« Serpensortia ! »

Un gros serpent se mis a avancer vers Harry entre les élèves, s'approchant de Soulliah. Voyant ça, et surtout voyant que Lockhart n'avait pas l'intention de s'occuper de son élève, Rogue commença à s'approcher de la fillette.

« Ne bougez pas je vais vous en débarrasser. » Avait dit Rogue avant que Lockhart ne s'en mêle.

Cet abruti était tellement doué qu'au lieu de faire disparaitre le serpent, il le fit voler dans les airs pour retomber pile devant Justin. Pauvre bête, pensa immédiatement Soulliah. Le serpent n'avait pas l'air content du tout d'avoir fait un bond spectaculaire et semblait juger le poufsouffle pour responsable de son vol plané. Ce fut à ce moment que Rogue atteignit la hauteur de Soulliah et plaça sa main sur son épaule dans l'idée de la faire descendre quand il se figea.

Harry venait de parler. Mais pas en Anglais, non loin de là… C'était comme des sifflements bizarres que seul le Serpent semblait comprendre. Soulliah sentit les doigts de Rogue se refermer un peu plus sur son épaule, comme s'il s'en servait pour rester accroché à la réalité, mais pas au point de lui faire mal. Le serpent retomba sur le sol et tout alla plutôt vite. Justin fut le premier a partir, sentant sa vie en danger puis Ron obligea Harry à le suivre en compagnie de Hermione alors que Rogue faisait silencieusement disparaitre le Serpent. Les autre élèves s'en allaient comme ils étaient venu, faire rependre la nouvelle selon laquelle Harry Potter était un fourchelang. Soulliah voulu partir elle aussi, rejoindre ses amis, mais ce fut sans compter sur la main de Rogue qui la retenait toujours par l'épaule.

« Euh… J'peux partir monsieur ? »

« Vous serez punie Weasley pour avoir inutilement mis votre vie en danger en vous interposant stupidement au milieu d'un duel. Je vous signifierais la date de votre retenue par parchemin. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir. »

Soulliah était dégoutée, punie alors que les vacances de Noel allaient bientôt avoir lieu… Mais au moins, se dit-elle alors qu'elle retournait dans la tours Gryffondor, il n'avait retiré aucun point à sa maison, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Elle arriva au moment où Hermione expliquait à Harry que Salazar Serpentard était un fourchelang. Quand Harry voulu aller s'expliquer avec Justin et lui raconter qu'il avait empêché le serpent de lui faire du mal, Soulliah décida de l'accompagner mais cela ne se passa pas réellement comme prévu et ils tombèrent sur Ernie qui racontait ses théories fumeuses à un groupe de Poufsouffles. Harry s'énerva et finalement les deux Gryffondors repartirent sans avoir arrangé rien du tout.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Hagrid qui allait voir Dumbledore avec pour nécessité de protéger son poulailler qui subissait des attaques. Ils repartirent et n'eurent vraiment pas de chance en tombant sur un spectacle assez morbide. Nick quasi sans tête, flottait à quelques centimètres du sol mais n'avait pas son teint translucide habituel, il avait l'air… Cramé et sa tête pendait sinistrement sur le coté alors que son cou au trou béant fumait. A ses pieds, Justin était au sol, pétrifié… Cependant avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, cet abruti de Peeves cria au meurtre pour rameuter tout le monde…

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Si tout le château semblait en effervescence, ça n'était rien comparé à l'état dans lequel se trouvaient Ron, Soulliah et Harry. En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt, la nouvelle selon laquelle Ginny manquait à l'appel avait eu lieu et les trois amis n'en menaient pas large. Il s'en était passé des choses encore, a commencer par la pétrification d'Hermione et la visite dans la forêt interdite aussi. D'ailleurs, ils avaient bien faillit ne pas en ressortir vivant. Mais quelle idée avait eu Hagrid de les lancer sur cette piste juste avant de se faire conduire à Azkaban pour de vagues suppositions ? Soulliah n'en n'avait aucune idée mais cet homme n'avait apparemment pas le même sens du danger que les autres c'était certain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois Gryffondors ne pensaient absolument pas au danger pour le moment. Tous les élèves devaient se rendre dans leur salle commune, comme à chaque fois qu'un danger était en vue, mais eux, ils devaient absolument réussir a retrouver le professeur Lockhart. Il disait qu'il savait où trouver la chambre de secrets. Soulliah en doutait beaucoup vu le peu de preuve qu'il avait donné de ses soit disant magnifiques capacités magiques. Mais puisque Ron et Harry avaient confiance en lui, elle les suivit. En effet, Hermione, juste avant d'être pétrifiée, avait laissé un message pour les trois Gryffondors. Le monstre de la chambre était un basilic et se baladait dans les tuyaux pour ne pas être vu. Seulement, les enfants doutaient que le professeur de défense soit réellement au courant pour ça alors ils s'étaient mis en devoir de le renseigner sur ce qu'ils savaient.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ils trouvèrent ce dernier très affairé autours de ses nombreuses valises. Les objets et vêtements volaient dans tous les sens et les tableaux qui avaient occupé les murs n'étaient plus suspendus. Lockhart fut surpris de les voir débarquer et Ron ironisa en lui demandant si c'était comme ça qu'il se préparait a sauver sa petite sœur et Lockhart péta un câble.

« Mais ayez un peu de bon sens les enfants, si j'avais réellement fait tout ce que j'ai raconté dans mes livres, je ne serais plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est… »

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez menti sur tout ? » Demanda Harry.

« Bien sur que oui ! Ils se seraient vendu moins facilement si je n'avais pas été le héro de mes histoires…. »

« Vous savez faire quelque chose ? » Demanda Ron.

« Maintenant que tu le dis. » Répondit Lockhart en cherchant sa baguette le plus discrètement possible. « Je réussit très bien le sortilège d'amnésie, sinon les véritables auteurs de ces aventures auraient parlé et c'était inconcevable et maintenant… »

Mais Lockhart n'eu pas le loisir d'aller plus loin comme les trois enfants allaient plus vite a lever leurs baguettes sur lui. Soulliah se demandait maintenant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire avec un professeur en hottage et une chambre des secrets introuvable.

« Il y a bien quelqu'un qui est là depuis cinquante ans… Le professeur McGonagall ? Non elle nous laisserait jamais y aller… » Continua Soulliah.

« Mais oui ! » S'exclama Harry.

Pendant une minute, Soulliah se demanda si il ne pensait pas a partir livrer Lockhart au professeur McGonagall. Mais il leur expliqua son idée d'aller interroger Mimi Geignarde qui était morte dans les toilettes des filles, cinquante ans plus tôt. Ils étaient donc partit en direction des toilettes du troisième étage, gardant toujours Lockhart en joue de leurs baguettes. Pourquoi l'obligeaient-ils à les suivre ? Et bien eux même n'en n'avaient surement aucune idée. Dans les toilettes, Mimi leur expliqua comment elle était morte.

« Là devant le lavabo. » Avait-elle dit avant de disparaitre dans la cuvette la plus proche.

Harry s'approcha et remarqua un serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets, la solution lui vint d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait toujours su. Il recommença a parler en sifflements bizarre et l'évier laissa place à un trou ouvrant sur une espèce d'énorme tuyau.

« Il faut plonger là dedans ? » Demanda Soulliah.

Et Lockhart essaya de se défiler mais ce fut sans compter sur Ron.

« Vous en premier. »

Comme il ne se décidait pas, les garçons le poussèrent et il tomba dans le vide. Puis Soulliah suivit, puis Ron et enfin Harry. C'était comme un grand toboggan de pierre, si elle n'appréhendait pas ce qui allait se passer, Soulliah aurait surement rit aux éclats en faisant cette glissade. A l'atterrissage, ils furent amortis par quelque chose qu'ils identifièrent finalement comme étant un énorme tas d'ossements. De petits animaux, c'était surement là que le basilic se nourrissait. Soulliah eu une exclamation de dégout et ils avancèrent en suivant Harry.

Dans la pièce qui suivit le tunnel, ils crurent avoir trouvé le serpent mais il s'avéra finalement qu'il s'agissait de sa peau. La bête avait mué et avait laissé son ancienne peau ici. Les deux brun avancèrent, Ron restant en retrait avec Lockhart qui s'évanoui lorsqu'il entendit la taille approximative de l'animal. Mais ça n'était qu'une ruse et il vola la baguette cassée de Ron avant d'essayer de lui effacer la mémoire… L'ennuis, c'est que le sortilège se retourna sur Lockhart et qu'il fit s'écrouler tout un mur de pierres entre les deux bruns et Ron.

« Ron ? »

« Harry ? »

« Ca va ? » Demanda Soulliah en s'approchant du mur de pierre pour mieux entendre.

« Oui… Mais Lockhart a perdu la mémoire… » Répondit la voix de Ron.

« Ouvre un passage Ron, nous on va chercher Ginny. » Repris Harry.

Les deux bruns partirent donc dans leur direction alors que Ron commençait a déplacer les pierres. Harry et Soulliah se trouvèrent devant une porte gardée par des serpents de métal et le petit brun a lunettes ouvrit une fois de plus en parlant fourchelang. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle où le sol était couvert d'eau qui clapotait sous chacun de leurs pas. Au début, ils firent attention à chaque bruit, chaque mouvement suspect, mais lorsqu'ils virent Ginny allongée sur le sol, ils perdirent toute idée de prudence et coururent vers elle pour l'aider.

« Elle ne bouge pas… » Dit Soulliah avec angoisse.

« Ginny ? » Demanda Harry en la secouant un peu.

« Elle est froide… »

« Et c'est normale… » Interrompit une voix.

C'était un jeune homme brun qui semblait à la fois réel mais pas tout à fait. Il était beau, un peu plus vieux qu'eux et Harry demanda de l'aide aussitôt. Mais le jeune homme expliqua bientôt qu'il était le descendant de Serpentard et qu'il était le souvenir de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, son pseudonyme n'était autre qu'un anagramme de son véritable prénom. Et puis il se mit a regarder étrangement Soulliah alors que Harry faisait la connexion entre Voldemort et Tom Jedusor.

Soulliah ne s'en rendit absolument pas compte et observait les lettres se mouvoir dans les airs pour changer les mots. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent compris, ils s'éloignèrent de Voldemort et celui-ci appela son basilique qui sortit de la bouche de l'énorme statue de Serpentard qui trônait au fond de la pièce. Aussitôt, l'animal répondit à l'ordre de Voldemort qui était surement de s'attaquer à Harry. Soulliah voulu l'aider mais tout ne se passa pas exactement comme elle l'avait prévu.

« Impero ! » Avait lancé le souvenir armé de la baguette de Harry.

Et Soulliah se sentit tout a coup dépossédée de toute volonté propre. Elle se tenait droite, face à Tom, attendant le moindre de ses ordres sans savoir comment s'en sortir, sans avoir même idée de le faire d'ailleurs. Elle écoutait la voix qui disait comme une ritournelle interminable.

« Tu es a moi… Pour toujours, rien qu'à moi et tu n'as que ma voix a écouter… Je sais qui tu es, et je sais que tu seras pour moi tôt ou tard, tu ne feras pas comme elle, tu m'écouteras toi, tu me croiras… Tu me suivras et là, tu ne bougeras pas… »

Peu à peu, au bout d'un temps interminable, la voix faiblissait pour devenir de moins en moins forte pour finalement disparaitre. Quand Soulliah se réveilla, elle eu l'impression de sortir d'un rêve affreux. Elle retrouva Harry blessé devant Ginny qui avait repris ses esprits. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, était là et soignait la blessure de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Soulliah.

Mais la seule idée qu'ils avaient en tête, c'était de retrouver Ron et Lockhart puis de partir d'ici. Ils le firent, Fumseck les aidant à remonter le grand toboggan. Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes de nouveau et se rendirent directement dans l'infirmerie. Là bas, Dumbledore ne tarda pas a arriver et ils durent tout raconter. Ron expliqua comment il avait retiré toutes les pierres pour dégager le passage. Soulliah ne pu pas raconter grand-chose, elle dit simplement qu'elle n'entendait que la voix de Tom et ne voyait que lui. Elle refusa cependant de dire ce qu'il avait répété sans cesse a son esprit. Dumbledore ne sembla pas ennuyé pour autant et repartit avec le journal intime en les laissant se reposer tranquillement.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Le lendemain dans la matinée, Harry et Soulliah durent se rendre au bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui semblait être décidé à leur expliquer quelques petites choses qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Ainsi, Harry appris a se méfier des objets qui réfléchissaient tout seul et Soulliah qu'elle avait été soumise au sortilège d'Imperium. Lucius Malefoy, surement furieux que Dumbledore ait retrouvé sa place de directeur, arriva sur ces entre fait accompagné d'un elfe de maison.

« Dobby ? » S'exclama alors Harry. « La famille que tu sers, c'est les Malefoy ? »

Autant vous dire que si Lucius Malefoy avait voulu cacher son mécontentement à l'idée que son elfe de maison était connu de Harry Potter, il s'y serait très mal pris. Quoi qu'il en soit, il vint se renseigner sur ce qui avait permis à Dumbledore de se retrouver de nouveau ici derrière ce bureau. Dumbledore expliqua alors que le responsable de tout ce carnage n'était autre que Voldemort par l'intermédiaire du journal intime et c'est là que Soulliah fit le rapprochement.

« Je savais bien que Ginny n'avait qu'un seul livre dans son chaudron avant que vous ne mettiez la main dessus. »

« Ne dites pas de sottise jeune fille, vous pourriez le regretter… »

Malefoy était partit en frappant son elfe au passage et Harry avait suivit quelques secondes après. Soulliah avait du rester un peu plus longtemps pour expliquer au professeur Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé sur le chemin de traverse.

« On faisait nos achats comme tous les étés et puis il y a eu la séance de dédicace du professeur Lockhart. D'ailleurs je savais bien qu'il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire celui là… Enfin monsieur Malefoy est arrivé avec son fils et puis il a insulté la famille en prenant un livre dans le chaudron de Ginny… Quand il l'a remis, peu de temps avant qu'il ne se bagarre avec papa, il a remis deux livres dans le chaudron… J'étais plus trop sur mais maintenant je me souviens bien. »

Quand Soulliah arriva dans le couloir où se tenait Harry, elle vit Lucius Malefoy partir rageusement sans son elfe de maison, occupé a promettre de ne plus vouloir sauver la vie de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda la brune après que l'elfe soit partit.

« Oh j'ai vaguement obligé monsieur Malefoy a libérer son elfe de maison… »

« Comment t'as fait ça ? »

« J'ai mis une de mes chaussettes dans le journal… Journal que j'ai donné à Malefoy qui s'est empressé de fourrer dans les mains de son elfe sans remarquer la chaussette… »

« Je vois… » Sourit la jeune fille.

Ils décidèrent de trouver tout de suite Ron et Hermione afin de tout leur raconter sans rien oublier. A eux deux, ils y arriveraient surement.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Les vacances d'été étaient là et amenaient avec elles les joies du farniente. Cette année là, le mois de Juillet promettait d'être plutôt humide malheureusement, privant les enfants Weasley de bonnes parties de Quidditch maintenant qu'ils étaient trois à faire partit de l'équipe de Gryffondor en plus. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils allaient s'occuper à l'extérieur, et puis les jumeaux étaient on ne peut plus heureux de manigancer loin des yeux scrutateurs de leur mère.

Arthur, pour ne pas changer, se tuait au travail. Partant généralement avant que ses enfants ne se réveillent, revenant bien souvent très tard le soir, il montait malgré tout les embrasser dans leur sommeil, c'était peut-être idiot, mais même si ses enfants ne se rendaient pas tout à fait compte, lui, il continuait a être là malgré tout, cela rassurait sa culpabilité qui lui rendait bien plus visite l'été maintenant que tous ses enfants étaient, ou trop vieux ou au collège le reste de l'année. Cependant ce soir, il rentrait de bonne heure et pour cause, il avait une merveilleuse nouvelle à annoncer à toute la famille réunie.

Arrivé à l'heure du diner, il ne pu attendre d'avoir fini le repas ni même de l'avoir commencé. Cela tombait bien, tout le monde était attablé et à vrai dire, ils étaient même tous plus ou moins surpris de le voir arriver si tôt. Arthur ôta son chapeau l'ai on ne peut plus réjouit, il aurait voulu cacher la nouvelle, il n'aurait tout simplement pas pu, mais cela tombait bien parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de cacher quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai gagné ! » Dit-il comme si tout le monde avait su de quoi il parlait.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu Arthur ? »

« La tombola… La tombola qu'organise le ministère tous les ans, c'est moi qui ait gagné ! »

Le silence plana dans la maison Weasley, on entendait que le bruit des poulets dehors et quelques ricanements de gnomes de jardin qui s'amusaient à leur tirer les plumes.

« J'ai gagné le premier prix de la tombola… » Insista Arthur.

« Oh Merlin. » Réagit finalement Molly.

Ce fut comme un déclique et tous les enfants se levèrent pour embrasser leur père en poussant des exclamations de joie. Le repas fut on ne peut plus animé ce soir là mais curieusement, personne ne parla du montant du prix. Dans la famille, l'argent était une histoire d'adulte, les enfants n'avaient pas leur mot à dire à ce sujet lorsqu'il ne les concernait pas personnellement.

Aussi, ce ne fut que le soir même, lorsque toute la marmaille fut au lit, que les parents se posèrent dans le salon et observèrent d'avantage le montant de la belle somme de gallion qu'Arthur avait gagné. Tous les ans, il participait sans grande conviction et d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais gagné quoi que ce soit jusque là. Alors c'était une belle surprise.

« Ca tombe bien. » Dit soudainement Molly à voix basse. « Ron a besoin d'une baguette neuve. »

« Nous avons bien plus que ce qu'il nous faudrait pour une baguette… » Remarqua Arthur.

« On pourrait en mettre un peu de coté, au cas où… »

« Et nous pourrions également prendre quelques jours de vacances… »

Voyant que sa femme allait protester, Arthur lui pris les mains doucement.

« Oh je t'en prie, ne dit pas non tout de suite… Voila de nombreux mois que je n'ai pris de vacances et ça serait une bonne occasion de rendre visite aux garçons sans être obligé de se priver ou de se ruiner pour y aller… Ils seraient tellement content… Pense aux enfants, ils n'ont jamais quitté l'Angleterre… »

« C'est d'accord. »

Il fut finalement décidé ce soir là, qu'ils iraient en Egypte voir Bill. Pas qu'ils le préfèrent à Charlie mais les pyramides leur semblaient moins dangereuses et tentatrices que les dragons dont s'occupait leur cadet… Mais les parents décidèrent d'attendre d'être sur que Bill pourrait leur accorder un peu de temps pour mettre les enfants au courant et puis il fallait qu'Arthur puisse poser ses vacances.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

« Ta nouvelle baguette est vraiment géniale. » S'exclama Ginny pour la centième fois au moins.

Ils rentraient tout juste du chemin de traverse où ils avaient été chercher une baguette toute neuve pour Ron. Le jeune garçon ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là. Enfin quelque chose de neuf, à lui, rien qu'à lui, qui n'avait appartenu à personne d'autre avant cela… Il savait que son comportement était un peu puéril quelque part, mais cela faisait tout de même du bien de savoir ce que ça faisait.

« Je m'en veux quand même un peu qu'ils aient du dépenser tout ça juste pour moi. »

« Oh tu l'as bien mérité… Après tout tu as contribué à sauver Ginny. » Taquina Soulliah lorsque sa sœur fut partie.

La famille avait convenu de ne pas aborder trop souvent le sujet devant la petite rouquine. Elle avait été assez traumatisée comme ça, il ne fallait pas en rajouter. En fait, les parents adoptaient la même attitude que pour l'accident de Soulliah sans même se demander si, quelque part, Ginny préférait qu'on en parle librement. Soulliah n'avait rien dit à ses parents, mais elle, elle aurait préféré qu'ils aient le droit de lui poser des questions, elle se sentirait peut-être moins honteuse de ces trois cicatrices qui lui parcouraient l'épaule et le haut du bras. Aussi, dans le secret de leur chambre, elle avait fait comprendre à sa petite sœur que si elle souhaitait parler de son incident avec le souvenir de Voldemort, elle n'aurait qu'à venir la voir.

« Oui oh tu parles… J'ai juste assommé Lockhart avec une pierre… »

« Et s'il n'avait pas pris ta baguette, à l'heure qu'il est, c'est nous qui serions à sainte mangouste pour cause de perte de mémoire intensive… »

« Les enfants ! Venez au salon ! » Appela la voix de madame Weasley au bas de l'escalier.

La fratrie obéi promptement et bientôt les quatre garçons et les deux filles se trouvèrent en présence de leurs parents qui les attendaient avec un air guilleret placardé sur le visage.

« Nous avons une merveilleuse nouvelle a vous annoncer… Mais je laisse la joie à votre père de vous la dire. »

Les regards des enfants se tournèrent vers le visage de leur père avec curiosité et impatience. Aussi Arthur ne tarda pas à révéler la bonne nouvelle.

« Nous partons en vacance en Egypte pour rendre visite à votre frère Bill…. Et pas plus tard que demain. »

Bien sur, ils furent tous heureux de ce voyage, si bien qu'ils eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil le soir même. Finalement, c'est l'épuisement qui eu raison d'eux. Le lendemain, les parents retrouvèrent tous leurs enfants dans la chambre des jumeaux. Même Percy s'était joint à eux. Ils avaient surement du rester ensemble pour discuter jusqu'à très tard et s'étaient endormi ainsi. Ron et Soulliah avaient été un peu désolés de ne pouvoir emmener Harry avec eux et surtout de le laisser tout l'été chez ses parents moldus, mais ils avaient vite oublié face aux nombreuses questions qu'ils se posaient tous à propos de l'Egypte…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5.

* * *

N'hésitez pas a me donner vos impressions !


End file.
